love?
by Jo KyuZha
Summary: okeh the last chap of LOVE? updet... selamat membaca jangan lupa kasih pendapat,,, oya mungkin untuk semetara author bakal ga main kesini dulu ga tahu sampai kapan.../KyuWook/SiWook/KyuMin GS!
1. Chapter 1

**Love?**

Cast: Kyuhyun+Ryeowook+Siwon+Sungmin

Warning: gaje, typos, aneh dan teman-temannya,GS

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: All cast adalah milik sang pencipta,

diri mereka sendiri dan SM(?) tapi…..

Kyuhyun adalah milikku #disambitSparkyu

Don't like? Don't Read ^^

Chapter I

Selamat membaca ^^

####

Matahari kini mulai menempati singgasananya, perlahan cahayanya mulai menebar kehangatan pada manusia dimuka bumi, seorang gadis kini sedang bersiap dengan seragam pelayannya dia mematut dirinya didepan kaca melihat kerapihan kalau-kalau ada bagian bajunya yang belum rapih, dia terbangun sangat pagi, pagi ini entahlah semalam dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Ia menghela nafas sebantar sebelum kemudian keluar kamarnya.

"kau sudah bangun? Kenapa pagi sekali ini kan hari minggu?" Tanya sang eomma

"nde! Eomma, hanya ingin bangun pagi hari ini, apa ada yang bisa ku bantu eomma?"

"nde! Bunga ditaman belakang belum disiram, eomma masih harus mengepel lantai dan membersihkan lantai atas".

"nde eomma! Biar aku yang kerjakan!" katanya lalu kemudian segera melesat ke halaman belakang dengan gembira. Sang eomma hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan putri sematawayangnya itu. Ya ibu dan anak ini adalah pelayan di sebuah keluarga kaya, keluarga yang sangat baik, bahkan membiarkan gadis itu bersekolah. Sebagai rasa terimakasih pada keluarga ini dia menjaga tuan muda disekolah serta membantu sang ibu bekerja setelah pulang sekolah dan dihari minggu. Sebenarnya tuan dan nyonya dirumah ini membiarkannya tidak usah bekerja dan menggunakan hari minggu untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya, dia hanya cukup mengawasi sang tuan muda saat disekolah atau mengikuti kemanapun tuan mudanya pergi, meskipun bisa dikatakan tuan mudanya sangat jarang sekali keluar rumah. Tapi dia tidak mungkin membiarkan eommanya hanya bekerja sendirian lagipula hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk keluarga ini dan eommanya. Yah meskipun tidak banyak yang bisa ia kerjakan sebetulnya karena melihat ada begitu banyak maid dirumah megah ini. Yang masing-masing sudah deiberi tugas sesuai dengan pekerjaannya, seperti siapa yang memasak, membersihkan rumah, memcuci dan sebagainya, tapi eommanya akan melalukan apapun pekerjaan yang ada jika belum tersentuh oleh yang lain jadi intinya sang eomma bukan hanya bertugas sebagai tukang masak, meskipun seharusnya dia hanya akan bergelut dengan yang namanya dapur.

Ia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum kemudian mulai menyirami bunga-bunga indah yang ditanam oleh nyonya besar, sebenarnya ini adalah pekerjaan sang ibu setiap hari selain memasak tentunya, tapi dihari minggu ia yang akan melakukannya jika sang ibu belum melakukannya, yah! Apaboleh buat sang nyonya hanya memepercayakan bunga-bunga cantiknya pada dia dan ibunya, dengan kata lain tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh bunga-bunga itu selain dia, sang eomma dan tentunya nyonya besar sendiri.

#####

Dia masih bergelut dengan selimutnya meskipun cahaya matahari sudah menerobos paksa kamarnya dan memberikan rasa tidak nyaman padanya, tapi dia masih bertahan tidak mau membuka matanya, dia masih menunggu. Menunggu seseorang yang biasa membangunkannya setiap pagi, tapi kenapa gadis itu tak kunjung memaksanya untuk bangun? Sudah jamberapa ini? Mau tak mau dengan perasaan kesal iapun membuka matanya dan melihat hand phone kesayangnnya. Ia melotot tak percaya terlonjak dari tidurnya menatap horror pada layar HP yang menunjukkan pukul 07.30 pagi, ada apa ini? Ia tahu ini hari minggu tapi biasanya saat jam menunjukkan pukul 07.00 tepat maka seorang gadis akan memaksanya berpisah dengan ranjang kesayangannya. Sungguh demi apapun dia ketakutan, apa terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu sehingga dia tidak membangunkannya? Dia tak dapat berpikir apapun, segera turun dari ranjang dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar tidak perduli pada penampilannya yang masih berantakan. Dia harus tahu ada apa dengan gadis yang sudah dia cap sebagai 'pelayan pribadi'nya itu.

"Wook-ah! Ryeowook-ah!" ia berteriak gusar karena tidak ada jawaban dari sosok yang dia panggil itu. "Ryeowook! Kya, Kim Ryeowook!" sekali lagi dia memanggil nama itu, sembari menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah. Seseorang menghampirinya dengan terengah-engah. "ada apa tuan muda? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?". Tanyanya sopan sembari mengatur nafas, ia terkejut saat mendengar tuan mudanya berteriak sangat keras seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

"ajhumma! dimana Ryeowook?", tanyanya sembari mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh sudut barharap menemukan sosok mungil yang dia cari dari tadi.

"Ryeowook? Dia…"

"ada apa eomma? Eh! Tuan muda? Kau sudah bangun?" katanya polos dia tidak memperdulikan tatapan sang tuan yang begitu menuntut penjelasan. Dia kemudian memberikan beberapa kantong belanjaan yang dibawanya tadi, ya dia baru saja pulang berbelanja ketika tadi sang eomma menyebut namanya.

"kau! Ikut aku!" sang tuan muda manarik tangannya kasar, membawanya kesebuah taman yang berada di belakang rumah, tidak memperdulikan rintihan kesakitan dari sang yeoja dan tatapan prihatin dari ibu sang yeoja.

"kau dari mana saja? Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku? Aku pikir kau sakit atau apa, karena tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, saat kita kecil hari dimana kau tidak masuk ke kamarku adalah ketika kau sakit dan marah padaku, kau terlihat baik, jadi apa kau sedang marah padaku?" Tuan mudanya langsung memberondong dirinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang aneh. Gadis itu hanya terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan polos dari sang tuan muda, hey! Ayolah memang berapa umur mereka sekarang? Kenapa tuan mudanya tetap bersikap kekanakan seperti itu? Sepertinya tuan mudanya ini harus segera dibiasakan untuk tidak dibangunkan olehnya setiap pagi, bagaimana jika mereka sama-sama sudah menikah? Masa kebiasaan ini akan tetap berlanjut? Yang ada suaminya dan istri sang tuan muda akan saling cemburu kkkkk. Dia semakin geli membayangkan hal itu.

"Kya! Kenapa tertawa? Jadi kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"aku tidak marah padamu Kyu-ah, aku.."

"jadi kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?". Potong Kyuhyun

"ishhh… kya! Jangan potong ucapanku dulu makanya, oke dengarkan!" Ryeowook mengajak Kyuhyun duduk dibangku taman mungil itu, dan melanjutkan.

"oke, maaf untuk tidak membangunkanmu hari ini, karena nyonya besar bilang untuk membiarkanmu bangun sendiri, karena semalam kau terlihat begitu lelah setelah menghadiri pesta teman tuan besar benarkan? Lalu saat aku akan membangunkanmu kau terlihat begitu nyenyak tidur aku jadi tidak tega dan kembali teringat ucapan nyonya besar, kemudian aku menyiram bunga dan eomma menyuruhku berbelanja karena ada beberapa bahan makanan yang habis, aku baru kembali tadi saat kau seddang bertanya pada eomma diamana aku".

"tapi tetap saja aku merasa aneh saat kau tidak membangunkanku" Kyuhyun tetap tak terima dengan alasan Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Tuan mudanya ini memang sangat sulit sekali untuk mengalah.

"kau harus membiasaka diri Kyu, jika suatu saat kita tidak bersama apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucapnya sabar.

"kau akan meninggalkanku?" Kyuhyun berkata dan menatap tajam pada Ryeowook

"kkkkk, kenapa reaksimu begitu? Lagipula kita tidak mungkin selamanya bersama kan? Apa kau tidak ingin menikah? Dan terus bergantung padaku? Aku sih tidak keberatan! Tapi yang pasti aku akan menikah suatu saat nanti hehehe… sudah akh kau mandilah sana aku akan membantu ibu didapur, setelah itu sarapan! Ok? Tuan muda?kkkk".

Kyuhyun masih bergeming ditempatnya, merasa tertohok dengan penuturan Ryeowook, Menikah? Demi apapun Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpikir kearah sana sedikitpun apalagi memikirkan menikah dengan gadis lain? Ryeowook sudah tak terlihat, yang tadi itu apa? Kenapa hatinya begitu sakit saat mendengar kata menikah dari mulut Ryeowook? Sungguh dia tidak ingin yeoja manapun dalam hidupnya selain Ryeowook. Kyuhyun merasa hilang sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia berdiri dan menuju kamarnya.

#######

Ryeowook tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang dia katakana tadi, sungguh kata-kata itu begitu saja meluncur indah dari bibirnya, dan kini apa? Kenapaa hatinya merasa sakit? Ada sesuatu dan dia tidak tahu apaa itu, dia hanya memandang kosong pada sang ibu yang sedang memasak tanpa berniat membantunya samasekali, sungguh dia tidak dapat berpikir dan melakukan apapu saat ini.

"Wook-ah! Gwaenchanayo? Apa tuan muda melaukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi padamu?" Tanya sang eomma, ryeowook segera kembali keduanianya ketika dia mendengar suara sang eomma yang penuh kekhawatiran.

"anniyo eomma! Aku tidak apa-apa! Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Ryeowook kemudian mendekati sang eomma dan membantunya memasak.

"cuci buah saja, semuanya sudah selesai, kemudian tata diruang makan!" titah sang eomma.

######

Kebiasaan keluarga Jo ketika hari minggu adalah makan bersama di ruang makan khusus, yaitu disebuah tamah kecil yang disulap menjadi ruang makan yang sederhana dan menarik, sayang keluarga mereka berkurang saat ini karena anak tertua mereka Siwon sedang melanjutkan pendidikan diluar negeri, keluarga Jo memang seperti ini meskipun sama-sama sibuk tapi setiap hari mereka akan menyempatkan sarapan dan makan malam bersama, meskipun untuk makan malam sangat jarang sekali bisa dilakukan bersama. Dan setiap hari minggu mereka akan berkumpul dirumah seharian atau pergi piknik bersama, tentunya dengan mengajak Ryeowook juga, karena sejak kecil Jo Kyuhyun tidak dapat lepas dari yang namanya Kim Ryeowook, kemanapun dia pergi Ryeowook harus ikut, dia sudah menandai Ryeowook sebagai asisten pribadinya, katanya dia akan melepaskan Ryeowook jika gadis itu dan dia sudah sama-sama menikah.

Suami-istri itu sudah bersiap dimeja makan taman, dan menunggu anak kesayangan mereka. Kyuhyun berjalan santai menuju mejamakan dan member kecupan singkat pada sanga ayah dan ibu, sebelum akhirnya duduk disalah satu kursi. Namun wajahnya terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"kau kenapa Kyu? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya sang eomma khawatir

"anniyo eomma, aku baik-baik saja" jawab kyuhyun

"lalu mengapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti itu?" giliran sang ayah yang bertanya

"aku hanya masih agak lelah karena semalam appa, soalnya semalam pulang dari pesta aku tidak langsung tidur karena bermain game hehehehe" dia berbohong

"isshhhhh… sudah eomma bilang kurangi bermain game Kyu! Kau sudah kelas tiga sebentar lagi akan menghadapai ujian! Istirahat dan belajarlah yang cukup!" ucap sang eomma

"ishhh.. nde eomma!" jawab Kyuhyun malas

"kau harus mendengarkan eommamu Kyu!" titah sang ayah

"nde! Appa, eomma sekarang kapan makannya kau sudah lapar!" kyuhyun merajuk.

"baiklah ayo makan mianhae!" nyonya Jo berkata sayang kemudian mulai mengambilkan sarapan untuk anak dan suaminya tercinta.

Acara sarapan sudah usai sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu kini keluarga Jo sedang meikmati pemandangan taman kecil mereka, mereka masih diliputi keheningan. Kyuhyun sedang asik bersama kekasih tercintanya yaitu psp

"kyu!" tuan Jo membuka suara, Kyuhyun menghentikan kegitannya dan menatap sang ayah heran, ada ap?

"eum…. kau ingat Lee Sungmin? Yeoja yang kami kenalkan semalam dipesta? Anak teman ayah?" tuan Jo melanjutkan, Kyuhyun menautkan kedua halisnya, memorinya kembali pada malam dimana dia berbincang dengan Yeoja manis bergigi kelinci itu, tentu saja dia ingat karena selain Ryeowook itu pertama kalinya dia merasa nyaman dengan seorang gadis, yah tentu saja karena sungmin bukan gadis centil seperti gadis-gadis yang dia temui.

"nde, appa! Aku ingat ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti

"bagaimana dia menurutmu?" kini sang ibu yang bertanya

"heum?" Kyuhyun menjawab bingung," dia gadis yang manis, sopan, dan baik. juga sepertinya sangat lembut" Kyuhyun menjelaskan menurut yang ada dipikirannya.

"jadi apa kau menyukainya?" nyonya Jo bertanya dengan mataa berbinar.

"nde? Ya tentu saja aku menyukainya, selain besrama Ryeowook dia adalah gadis yang aku tidak merasa risih jika didekatnya, memangnya ada apa eomma dan appa menanyakan itu?" sungguh ada ketakutan dalam hati kyuhyun saat ini dan entah apa itu. Kyuhyun mengambil jeruk dan memakannya.

"kalau appa menjodohkanmu dengannya apa kau mau?" sang ayah bertanya hati-hati

Deg

"uhuk..uhuk" Kyuhyun tersedak mendengar partanyaan sang ayah, dia kemudian mengambil air minum dan menatap tajam sang ayah meminta penjelasan.

"apa maksud appa?" katanya tajam

"Kyu, tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sang ibu khawatir

"aku baik eomma, sudah tidak apa-apa! Appa jelaskan apa maksudmu?" katanya lagi

"appa hanya ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Sungmin, kami para orang tua sudah membicarakannya tinggal keputusan dari anak-anak, semalam tuan Lee sudah berbincang dengan Sungmin, dan Sungmin sudah setuju jika kau juga menerima, keputusan ada ditanganmu sekarang" tuan Jo berkata dengan hati-hati dia tahu betul watak sang anak.

"aku masih sekolah appa" kyuhyun hanya bisa tertunduk lesu

"kalian hanya bertunangan Kyu! Bukan menikah!" ujar nyonya Jo

"kenapa harus aku? Bukankah masih ada Siwon hyung?" Kyuhyun mencoba membela diri, sungguh dia benar-benar belum siap dengan semua ini, pertunangan? Ini gila! Lalu bagaimana dengan Ryeowook? Sungguh demi apapun seberapapun mengangumkannya seorang Lee Sungmin, sebarapa anggun dia, seberapa keibuannya dia, seberapa cantik dan manisnya dia atau sesempurna apaun dia, bagi Kyuhyun hanya ada Ryeowook dalam hidupnya, hanya seorang Kim Ryeowook yang harus berada disisinya, tidak gadis lain, entah dengan Ryeowook tapi Kyuhyun dapat dengan lantang mengatakan dia Jo Kyuhyun tidak ingin berpisah dari seorang gadis pendek yang begitu ceria dan ceroboh Ryeowook.

"Kyu! Siwon mengatakan kalu dia sudah menyukai seorang gadis dan kami sudah setuju dengan pilihannya!" ujar nyonya Jo lembut

"bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku juga sudah menyukai seorang gadis?" Kyuhyun menantang

"siapa dia?" tuan Jo merespon

"aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, tapi appa! Eomma! Aku mohon meskipun aku bilang menyukai Sungmin-ssi tapi sungguh aku hanya sebatas itu" Kyuhyun memohon

"dalam waktu satu bulan ini kenalkan gadis itu pada kami, jika gadis itu tidak sesuai dengan yang kami harapkan, maka kau harus bertunangan dengan Sungmin! Aku harap kau tidak mengecewakan appa dan eomma, karena sungmin sudah setuju!" tuan Jo lalu bergegas pergi.

"eomma!" kyuhyun menatap iba pada sang ibu

"eomma tidak bisa melakukan apapun Kyu, kami pikir selain Ryeowook kau tidak dekat dengan yeoja manapun jadi saat kami merasa kau akan cocok dengan Sungmin kami membicarakan ini dengan keluarga Lee,"

"apa Ryeowook tidak termasuk kedalam kriterria eomma dan appa?" Kyuhyun bertanya was-was bersiap-siap dengan apapun yang akan dikatakan sang eomma.

"tentu saja tidak! Ryeowook adalah anak yang baik kami menyayanginya dan sudah menganggap dia sebagai putri eomma, kekekeke" nyonnya Jo kemudian beranjak pergi setelah kengecup pipi Kyuhyun penuh cinta. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih termenung dengan pikirannya, dia harus menemui Ryeowook entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi sangat rindu pada gadis itu.

####

Hari ini tepat dua minggu setelah pembicaraan di taman, Kyuhyun masih tidak tahu bagaimana cara meyakinkan sanga appa untuk memberinya waktu lebih lama agar dia bisa memperkenalkan gadis tarcintanya, kini keluarga Jo sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga bersama menonton TV, Ryeowook baru saja datang untuk meletakkan buah ketika sang nyonya besar kemudian menyuruhnya duduk sebelu akhirnya bertanya.

"Ryeowook-ah apa kau tahu siapa gadis yang sedang dekat dengak Kyuhyun?"

"eh? Maksudnya?" Ryeowook bertanya bingung

"eomma!" kyuhyun hendak menyela sang eomma, tetapi sang ayah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"ia! apa Kyuhyun sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis?" nyonya Jo bertanya sekali lagi

"eummm? Selama aku bersamanya, aku tidak pernah melihat tuan muda mengobrol dengan seorang gadis" Ryeowok menjawab sambil mengingat, lalu matanya melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangnya juga. " apa tuan muda sedang jatuh cinta?" tanyanya polos

"nde, dia bilang dia sedang menyukai seseorang, apa itu bohong Kyu?" nyonya dan tuan Jo menatap tajam pada sang anak tak lupa Ryeowook. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat berharap dia tertelan pada sebuah lubang sekarang.

"Ryeowook-ah, lihat foto ini! Bagaimana menurutmu gadis ini?" nonya Jo memperlihatkan sebuan foto pada Ryeowook.

"Sungmin eonni?" Ryeowook bertanya memastikan, Kyuhyun dan tua Jo menoleh pada Ryeowook.

"kau mengenalnya?" Tanya nyonya Jo tidak percaya, sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat syok.

"nde! Dia adalah salah satu temanku, kami bertemu saat di bus, dia menolongku saat ada preman yang mau menggangguku, kami juga sering bertemu dan bertukar kabar, kenapa nyonya bisa mengenalnya?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Kyuhyun tidak dapat mendengar apapun sekarang entah apa yang Ryeowook dan eommanya bicarakan saat ini, dia masih syok saat ryeowook mengatakan dia mengenal sungmin, dan lagi ingtannya kembali pada waktu dulu saat Ryeowook pulang telat, mereka sedang bertengkar ketika itu dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan Ryeowook untuk pulang sendiri dengan bus, dari cerita yang didengarnya saat Ryeowook bercerita pada sang ibu, dia di ganggu beberapa preman saat di bus yang lumayan kosong saat itu, untung ada seorang gadis hebat –meurut ryeowook- yang menolongnya sehingga ia selamat, sejak saat itu Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan Ryeowook pulang dengan bis lagi sendirian tanpa dirinya tidak akan, dan sekarang apa? Gadis yang menolong Ryeowooknya adalah Sungmin?.

"… Tuangan Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun tersentak entah mengapa ucapan sang eomma yang satu ini dapat menyadarkannya kembali kedunia nyata. Dia melihat ryeowook ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi gadis itu. Kyuhyun berharap dia bisa menemukan sesuatu pada expresi gadis itu, sesuatu tang dapat menguatkannya agar tidak menerima pertunangan itu, tapi? Itu hanya harapan kosong.

"Minnie eonnie adalah gadis yang baik Nyonya, sepertinya dia sangat cocok dengan tuan muda, kekeke tuan muda kan agak sedikit susah diatur hehehe, Minnie eonnie pasti bisa menjinakan tuan muda hehehehe"

"benarkan Kyu? Ryeowook pun menyukai Minnie?" nyonmya Jo berkata penuh sayang pada sang anak, sedangkan tua Jo tersenyum menatap Ryeowook seperti berterimakasih.

"kalau begitu saya permisi tuan, nyonya saya mau mambantu ibu" ryeowook kenudian beranjak dari ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun benar-benar hancur sekarang entah dengan alasan apa.

Ryeowook tidak dapat memejamkan matanya, sungguh pikirannya dipenuhi dengan kata-kata nyonya Jo tentang pertunangan Kyuhyun, dia meraba dadanya perlahan 'kenap rasanya sakit' dia bermonolog sendiri, entah untuk alasan apa, hatinya benar-benar merasa tersayat! Kyuhyun bertunangan? Dia seharusnya sudah menduga hal ini sejak lama, suatu haru tuan muda kesayangannya akan menjauh dan menemukan gadis pujaannya, 'ada apa ini?' kenapa air matanya tiba-tiba menetes?

"ishhhh! Kumohon berhenti mengalir! Mengapa aku harus menangis?" Ryeowook berusaha menghapus jejak air mata itu tapi sangat sulit air mata itu malah semakin deras mengalir. "babo Ryeowook!" dia menguruki dirinya sendiri, untuk saat ini biarkan dia menangis sepuasnya merutuki kebodohannya yang dengan seenak hati jatuh cinta pada tuan muda manjanya, untuk saat ini saja biarkan dia menikmati kesakitannya, untuk saat ini saja bisarkan dia menyelami rasa sesak didadanya, ya untuk saat ini karena besok dia akan bersikap normal dan mendukung pertunangan itu meskipun ia tahu ia akan terkikis perlahan! Ya seorang Kim Ryeowook mungkin akan menghilang jika tidak ada Kyuhyun disampingnya, tapi dia akan berusaha tegar demi tuan muda tercintanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Hiks… Kyu! Kyuhyun-ah" Ryeowook terus menggumakan nama kyuhyun hingga ia jatuh tertidur.

"Ryeowook-ah" tak berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Mengapa cinta begitu sulit? Haruskah cinta sesakit ini?

Gaje kah? Ada yang bersedia ripiu? #sodorin kotak ripiu gomawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter dua apdettttt, gomawo untuk yang udah ripiuuu dan nunggu epep gaje ini kekekselamat menikmati ^^

**Love?**

Cast: Kyuhyun+Ryeowook+Siwon+Sungmin

Ryeowook (yeoja)

Sungmin (yeoja)

KyuWook/SiWook/Kyumin

Warning: gaje, typo(s), aneh dan teman-temannya,GS

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: All cast adalah milik sang pencipta,

diri mereka sendiri dan SM(?) tapi…..

Kyuhyun adalah milikku #disambitSparkyu

Don't like? Don't Read ^^

Chapter II

"hari minggu ini Siwon akan pulang" nyonya Jo berkata memasuki dapur dan membuka lemari es mengecek apakah persediaan makanan untuk menyambut anak pertamanya itu masih cukup.

"eh? Siwon oppa,, ups maksud saya tuan muda Siwon akan pulang? Sedang liburkah nyonya?"

"tidak apa-apa Ryeowook-ah kau boleh memanggilnya oppa atau apapun yang kau mau, ya! Dia sedang libur setelah menyelesaikan ujiannya, kebetulan sekali bertepatan dengan kelulusan kalian kan?" nyonya Jo berkata menatap sayang pada Ryeowook, dia memang sangat menyayangi ryeowook, dia ingin memiliki anak gadis tapi Tuhan selalu memberi anak-anak yang tampan, ketika mengetahui ajhumma Kim hamil dan melahirkan bayi perampuan yang cantik saat itu juga keluarga Jo menganggap Ryeowook bagian dari keluarga mereka, dan berharap suatu hari nanti bisa menjadikan Ryeowook bagian dari keluarga ini, apalagi saat ayah Ryeowook meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat akan menjemput Siwon ketika hujan lebat. keluarga Jo sangat merasa bersalah dan berjanji akan selalu menyayangi keluarga ini, begitu pula dengan Siwon jika saat itu dia tidak egois meminta dijemput dengan memaksa maka mungkin ayah Ryeowook masih ada sekarang, sejak saat itu Siwon berjanji untuk berubah dan tidak bersikap egois lagi apalagi ketika dia menjadi seorang kakak.

"Ryeowook-ah besok temani aku membeli daging? Sepertinya persediaan daging tinggal sedikit, kita akan membuat makanan kesukaan Siwon" nyonya Jo berkata penuh sayang.

"tidak apa-apa nyonya biar saya dan Ryeowook yang berbelanja" ujar Ajhumma Kim

"anniyo..anniyo! aku dan Ryeowook yang akan berbelanja besok. sudah lama aku tidak berbelanja berdua dengannya, tanpa Kyuhyun, aigoooo sepertinya Kyuhyun harus membiasakan diri tanpa gadis manis ini kkk" nyonya Jo terkikik geli saat membicarakan anak bungsunya yang terus menempel pada gadis kesayangannya ini. Ryeowook terdiam dia tahu mengapa nyonya Jo mengatakan hal seperti itu, kembali seseuatu berdenyut sakit dalam dadanya, tetapi dia berusaha tersenyum dihadapan nyonya Jo, hanya saja dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan tersebut pada sang ibu.

"ya sudah kau istirahat lah, Kim Ajhumma bukankah sudah ku bilang tugasmu hanya memasak dan mengurus kebun bunga? Kenapa kalian ini susah sekali diberi tahu? Biarkan pelayan lain yang mengerjakan ini kalian istirahatlah!" nyonya Jo hanya bisa menggeleng saat mengetahui dua orang ini masih saja mengerjakan pekerjaan lain.

"Ryeowook-ah" panggilan sang eomma menyadarkannya dari lamunan singkatnya

"nde, eomma? Waeyo?"

"ada apa?"

"maksud eomma?" Ryeowook bertanya bingung

"apa kau merasakan sesuatu pada tuan muda manja itu?" Tanya sang eomma langsung

"eh? Kenapa eomma berpikir begitu?"

"aku ini eomma mu ingat? Ayo kita bicara dikamar! Palayan Park! Bisa tolong bersihkan ini? Saya ada hal penting!" setelah meminta tolong pada salah satu pelayan dan di iahkan, ibu dan anak inipun bergegas menuju kamar sang anak.

"sekarang ceritakan pada eomma!" titah sang eomma, perlahan tapi pasti air mata Ryeowook mengalir dikedua pipinya, tanpa bicara apaun sang Eomma sudah menjapat jawaban yang sangat jelas dari sang anak tercinta. Tangisan itu mewakili semua lebih dari kata-kata yang dapat diucapkan, apapun dia hanya bisa memeluk sayang sang anak.

#####

"Kyu~ ayo bangun cepat atau kau ingin kita terlambat kesekolah?" Ryeowook mengguncang putus asa namja yang masih bergelut dengan selimutnya ini. Kekkeke ada satu cara lagi dan dia yakin 100% orang yang ada di ranjang ini akan terbangun dengan sempurna(?) jika ia menggunakan jurus ini,, 'jangan salahkan aku Kyunnie-ah" kkkk

"Kyuhyun! aku sakit!" dan?

"apa? Mana yang sakit? Kau sudah minum obat? Apa perlu ke dokter?" bingo! Sesuai dugaannya Kyuhyun akan terbangun dan memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, dia hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi kelakuan tuan mudanya ini.

"kau membohongiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak suka

"habisnya kau susah sekali dibangunkan, jadi terpaksa aku menggunakan cara itu, apa kau marah?" ryeowook sedikit ketakutan saat menatap mata Kyuhyun yang sedikit memerah, apa Kyuhyun sedang menahan tangis?

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"turunlah dulu! Sepuluh menit lagi aku menyusul" kyuhyun berkata tanpa memandang Ryeowook kemudian bergegas masuk kamar mandi, Ryeowook hanya memandang sendu punggung Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar itu.

3333

Sungguh Ryeowook sangat tidak berharap hari ini ada, Kyuhyun mendiamkannya sejak tadi selam dalam perjalanan kesekolah pun mereka hanya terdiam, apa Kyuhyun masih marah karena kejadian tadi pagi? Ryeowook sudah tidak tahan lagi, sungguh ini seperti menjatuhkannya kedasar jurang!

"Kyu, mianhae!" ucapnya lirih, Kyuhyun tetap terdiam seolah tak perduli

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf, jangan marah lagi ne? aku tidak suka jika kau marah seperti ini… hiks" aissshhh air mata bodoh! Mengapa mudah sekali keluar sih? Kyuhyun mengentikan laju mobilnya dan menatap sendu kearah Ryeowook,

"stttt… uljima! Aku sudah tidak marah, tapi jangan lakukan itu lagi okeh?" jawab kyuhyun

"benarkah? Baiklah! Ayo kita kesekolah palli..palli" Ryeowook menjawab ceria, inilah sosok Ryeowook yang banyak disukai keceriannya membawa pesona tersendiri pada gadis itu.

(skip time)

sekolah; Waktu istirahat

Ryeowook mencari sosok Kyuhyun, tadi saat Ryeowook sedang membereskan alat tulisnya Kyuhyun keluar tanpa menunggunya, ini aneh dan sangat bukan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook teringat taman dibelakang sekolah yang cukup sepi, mereka berdua sering mengunjungi taman itu karena tenang, dengan pasti Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju belakang sekolah, setelah sampai dia bisa melihat sosok yang selama ini dikaguminya sedang bersantai dibawah pohon dengan mata terpejam. Ryeowook masih belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, dia masih ingin mengagumi sosok itu lebih lama, namja itu! Mengapa begitu mangagumkan bahkan ketika dia sedang tidur? Mengapa Ryeowook baru menyadarinya sekarang? Dia baru tahu betapa berarti namja itu dalam hidupnya, mengapa dia baru sadar jika tidak ada namja itu mungkin tidak akan ada Ryeowook yang sekarang, mengapa dia baru menyadari jika namja ini sudah mengambil sebagian hatinya? Mengapa dia baru sadar sekarang? Ketika namja ini akan dimiliki orang lain? Dengan perlahan Ryeowook mendekati namja itu, tidak ingin menggangu, dengan hati-hati Ryeowook duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan memandang dengan penuh kesakitan pada namja itu, sungguh tidak bisakah dia memiliki namja ini? Haruskah dia memohon agar namja ini tetap berada disampingnya? Memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mencintainya? Meminta Kyuhyun untuk membohongi dirinya berpura-pura mencintainya? Ryeowook terisak perlahan, dia sungguh tidak bisa menahannya lagi, sejak mengetahui Kyuhyun akan dijodohkan hari-harinya seperti dipenuhi dengan ketakukan. Ketakutan bahwa suatu hari nanti Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya demi wanita lain.

"Kyu… hiks… kyu…. Hiks… kyuhyun" Ryeowook sudah tidak perduli lagi jika kali ini tangisannya akan membangunkan kyuhyun, dia tidak perduli jika Kyuhyun akan memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Sungguh saat ini Ryeowook ingin mengangis menumpahkan kegundahannya langsung dihadapan pria ini. Ryeowook menyusuri wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya, dan hal ini sukses membuat Kyuhyun terbangyn dengan penuh keterkejutan, karena saat dia membuka mata bukan hanya mendapati jemari Ryeowook yang sedang menyentuh bibirnya, tapi Ryeowooknya sedang menangis?

"Ryeowook-ah, ada apa?" kyuhyun bertanya panic

"Kyuhyun-ah… hiks"

"uljima!" kyuhyun segera mendekap erat gadis yang sedang mengis ini dia tidak ingin bertanya apapun saat ini, selain menenangkan Ryeowooknya, perlahan tangisan Ryeowook mulai mereda, Kyuhyun baru akan melepaskan pelukannya ketika Ryeowook malah mendekapnya semakin erat.

"Wook-ah"

"aku mohon biarkan seperti ini ssebentar lagi, jika kau sudah resmi bertunangan aku tidak akan bisa seperti ini"

"Wook-ah, lepaskan dulu! Setelah kita bicara kau boleh memelukku selama yang kau mau!"

Dengan terpaksa Ryeowook melepas Kyuhyun.

"ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun memandang sendu manic Ryeowook. Ryeowook menyentuh sayang wajah Kyuhyun.

"aku…. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu! Apa aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"apa?" sungguh Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengontrol debaran jantungnya saat ini

"apa aku boleh mencintaimu?"

"apa-"

"sttttt… biarkan aku bicara! Ku mohon!" Ryeowook menatap kyuhyun memohon sebelum melanjutkan . "apa aku boleh mencintaimu? Aku tahu sebentar lagi kau akan bertunangan, tapi sampai saat itu tiba bolehkan aku mencintaimu? Aku tidak mengharapakan kau membalasku, asalkan diijinkan untuk mencintaimu itu sudah cukup!" ryeowook tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"Wook-ah?"

"Kyu~~ cium aku!"

###########

Hari ini sesuai jadwal Siwon akan pulang, segala persiapan telah sempurna, Kyuhyun adalah yang paling bahagia atas kepulangan sang kakak, akh bukan hanya karena itu sepertinya dia merasa bahagia, seminggu ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari seorang gadis bernama Kim Ryeowook, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat melihat gadis yang berarti dalam bidupnya ini sedang mondar mandir menata makanan sedangkan dia sendiri telah asik berkenncan dengan 'kekasihnya'. Tapi ada yang berbeda Kyuhyun dapat merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan gadis itu, meskipun orang lain yang melihat akan menyangka tidak ada yang salah dengan keduanya. Orang lain yang melihat mungkin hanya akan berpikir Ryeook sedang sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu menyambut salah satu tuan muda dirumah ini, tapi Kyuhyun dengan yakin bisa menjelaskan bahwa sekarang Ryeowook sedang menghindarinya. Senyum kyuhyun menghilang saat menyadari kenyataan itu, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi sedari tadi dia hanya bisa menatap gadis itu dalam diam, dia tidak mungkin menanyakan mengapa Ryeowook menghindarinya, ohh dia tidak sebodoh itu, jika ia menanyakan sekarang maka akan banyak pasangan mata yang menuntut penjelasan pada mereka berdua, dan Kyuhyun sangat tidak ingin menjelaskan semuanya, dan diapun tidak mungkin menyerahkan semuanya pada Ryeowook yang ada dia akan semakin dijauhi oleh ryeowook, Kyuhyun lebih memilih dijauhi semua orang dan ditinggalkan dihutan tak berpenghuni bersama Ryeowook, daripada harus dijauhi Ryeowook bersama banyak orang karena tanpa Ryeowook hatinya akan sepi.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya saat suasana sudah mulai sepi dan menyisakan dirinya dengan Ryewook yang sedang sibuk menata beberapa piring, sepertinya akan segara selesai, sebelum Ryeowook meninggalkan ruangan dengan segara Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook yang kemudian mengahasilkan tatapan 'tidak mengerti' dari si empunya tangan.

"ada apa?" Tanya Ryeowook tenang

"mengapa kau menghindariku?" Kyuhyun bertanya to the poin

"apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menghindarimu"

"kau kira aku bodoh? Lalau apa ini? Seharian ini kau tidak mau bicara denganku"

"kau tidak lihat aku sibuk? Aku bekerja membantu ibu seharian ini, dan sendiri memasak sesuatu untuk Siwon oppa, jadi aku tidak ada waktu untuk santai, oke maafkan aku jika kau merasa aku menghindarimu" Ryeowook berkata tenang. Mereka saling menatap lama, Kyuhyun mendapat dorongan untuk segera memeluk gadis dihadapannya ini, dia sangat ingin mengatakan betapa Kyuhyun sangat tidak ingin gadis ini berlalu, menghindarinya apalagi sampai meninggalkannya, Kyuhyun dengan sangat tegas akan menolak perjodohan itu apapun resikonya meskipun dengan itu sang ayah akan marah padanya.

"Wook-ah, soal ditaman sekolah kemarin… aku…"

"sudahlah Kyu aku tidak mau membahasnya sekarang" Ryeowook menyela Kyuhyun yang akan berbicara, sungguh dia belum siap mendengar apapun dari mulut Kyuhyun tentang kejadian kemarin.

"tapi… aku..", Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya bukan karena tidak ingin tapi karena ada seseorang yang datang keruangan dimana mereka berada saat ini.

"Kyu, Wook-ah ayo ke ruang tamu, Siwon bilang dia sudah dekat sekarang, aigooo eomma sangat gugup sekaligus senang sudah dua tahun tidak bertemu, apa kau senang Kyu? Aishhh kenapa siwon tidak mau dijemput sih?" Nyonya Jo berkata entah untuk melepaskan rasa gugupnya atau rasa senangnya.

"nde, eomma aku sangat senang bertemu hyung" dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun mengikuti sang Eomma menuju ruang tamu untuk menyambut sang kakak, diikuti Ryeook dibelakangnya. Sesampainya di ruang tamu beberapa pelayan sudah siap menyambut tuan muda yang beberapa tahun tidak mereka jumpai itu.

###########

Siwon menatap penuh kerinduan pada rumah yang begitu menjulang dihadapannya, sungguh dia tidak tahu bahwa dia akan sangat merindukan rumah ini dari apapun, rumah yang melindunginya dari hujan, panas, badai dan apapun itu, rumah yang penuh kehangatan, di merindukan semuanya, para pelayan, ayah ibu, dan Kyunyun adik kecilnya, dan seorang lagi seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya, seseorang yang hari ini akan dia perkenalkan secara langsung pada orang didalam rumah, meskipun ayah dan ibunya sudah tahu dan setuju, tapi secara remi hari ini dia ingin menyatakan secara langsung pada gadis itu. Pintu gerbang perlahan terbuka beberapa penjaga tersenyum dan sedikit memberi hormat padanya, siwon sengaja menolak untuk dijemput karena dia ingin menikmati setiap langkah menuju rumahnya. 'tidak ada yang berubah' pikirnya. Tidak ada pelayan di depan pintu tepat seperti apa yang Siwon minta, dengan perlahan dia mulai membuka pintu, saat pintu terbuka sempurna sebuah pelukan hangat langsung didapatnya, dia sangat tahu pelukan ini, pelukan yang sangat dia rindukan selama dua tahun ini, pelukan ibunya.

"Siwon-ah, selamat datang" ibunya berkata tanpa melepas pelukannya dan mulai terisak.

"aku pulang eomma" siwon menjawab tersenyum. Perlahan pelukan itu mengendur diusapnya air mata sang ibu dengan perlahan, sebelum ia akan memeluk yang ayah.

"annyeong appa, apa appa sehat?"

"aku selalu sehat selamat datang", dia hanya memeluk sang ayah sebentar sebelum akhirnya menuju sang adik .

"annyeong baby Kyu apa kau sehat?"

"aku bukan baby Hyung! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Aku bukan bayi lagi"Kyuhyun berkata kesal.

"oke!oke sekarang beri aku pelukan aku sangat merindukanmu!" selang beberapa detik Siwon sudah mendapat pelukan erat dari sanga adik. Mata Siwon tertuju pada seorang gadis dibelakang Kyuhyun yang seddang tersenyum manis melihat pemandangan didepannya, Siwon segera melapaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan mendekati gadis itu, senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"annyeong Wook-ah, merindukan oppa?" Siwon berkata merentangkan tangan, tanpa basa-basi Ryeowook langsung memeluk Pria yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak ini.

"nde oppa! Aku sangat merindukanmua" Ryeowook berkata sambil terisak. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya.

"kenapa kau menangis?". Siwon berkata menghapus jejak air mata ryeowook, mengacak rambutnya sayang. Kyuhyun? Dia melihat pemandangan yang sudah biasa dilihatnya dulu dengan hati yang tak mementu.

Eh?

Mengapa rasanya aneh? Bukankan sudah biasa hyungnya melakukan hal seperti itu pada Ryeowook? Dulu hampir setiap hari Siwon mengacak rambut Ryeowook, itu untuk meunjukan bagaimana siwon sangat menyayangi Ryeowook. Tapi sekarang? Ada apa ini? Mengapa hatinya berontak? Mengapa dia ingin memisahkan mereka? Sungguh saat ini Kyuhyun sangat ingin berbuat kejam. Malam ini ntah mengapa ada sebuah ruang dihatinya yang mendadak kosong, kebahagiaan yang didapatnya bebrapa hari ini karena dia tahu apa yang dirasakan Ryeowook, dan pulangnya sang kakak entah meluap kemana. Mengapa sekarang yang ada hanya perasaan takut? Apa yang akan terjadi sebenarnya?.

#########

Keluarga Jo lengkap sekarang tidak ada yang kurang, mereka kini sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga, termasuk Ryeowook yang kini sedang bercengkrama dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun menatap kagum kearah Siwon ketika pria itu menceritakan pengalamannya sekolah di Inggris. Ryeowook sangat menyukai cerita siwon sehingga tidak diperdulikannya Kyuhyun yang menatapnya jengkel.

"eomma!appa! kenapa kita tidak langsung makan saja sih? Hyung sudah datang kan?"

"sebentar lagi chagy, kita masih menunggu tamu" sang eomma menjawab sabar.

"memangnya siapa eom…?"

"ah.. mungkin itu mereka! Biar aku yang buka!" pertanyaan Kyuhyun terpotong saat nyonya Jo mulai berdiri dan menghentikan pelayan yang akan membuka pintu. Hanya butuh beberapa menit saat sang Eomma sudah masuk kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan membawa tamu yang dimaksud.

"sungmin eonni?" Ryeowook berdiri terkejut dengan siapa yang datang. Kyuhyun Syok ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Ryeowook-ah?" Sungmin bertanya menatap tidak percaya pada seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Sungguh Kyuhyun ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu dan menghilang membawa ryeowoook. Inikah jawaban atas kegelisahannya hari ini?

Dua keluarga, ah tidak tiga keluarga lebih tepatnya, karena tadi saat Ryeowook akan berpisah dengan dua keluarga itu, Nyonya Jo malah menyuruhnya memanggil sang ibu. Dan sekarang jadilah keluarga mereka sedang berkumpul dalam satu meja makan. Ryeowook dan ibunya sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa mereka juga harus berada di meja makan ini?. Sesi makan bersama berlangsung dengan damai. Kini saatnya kedalam hal yng lebih penting.

"baiklah kita sudah menikmati makanan enak ini, saatnya kita membicarakan hal mengenai mengapa kami mengundang keluarga Lee kemari, dan hubungan mengapa kami mengajak Kim ajhumma dan Ryeowook makan bersama. Karena ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan." Tuan Jo berkata tegas, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook entah mengapa merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat, Ryeowook hamper saja tidak dapat membendung air matanya, jika saja sang eomma tidah menggengam tangannya.

Apakah semuanya akan berakhir sekaranga? Benarkan dia dan Kyuhyun hanya boleh sebatas teman masa kecil dan majikan-maid? Tuhan…. Ini menyakitkan.

'Kyu, saranghae!' Ryeowook tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya pada kyuhyun.

'wook-ah, ada apa ini? Mengapa aku merasa sangat takut? Saranghae' Kyuhyun akan mati tanpa Ryeowook

"Kim Ajhumma, apa aku boleh mencintai Ryeowook?" pertanyaan langsung dari Siwon mengejutkan beberapa orang yang berkumpul disana, errr.. sebenarnya hanya tiga orang yang sangat terkejut, Ryeowook meundukkan wajahnya 'mengapa seperti ini?'. Kyuhyn menetap tak percaya pada hyungnya. 'ini gila'. Kim ajhumma menatap takut pada tuan dan nyonya besar, yang membalas tatapannya dengan tersenyum, mengapa majikannya tersenyum? Apa mereka sudah tahu hal ini?

"sa.. saya… saya tidak bisa menjawab apapun tuan muda, semua keputusan ada pada Ryeowook, semua mata tertuju pada Ryeowook kini, mendengar namanya disebut Ryeowook menegakkan kepalanya kembali menatap orang-orang yang mentapnya, ibunya tersenyum sedih yah ibunya adalah seseorang yang sangat tahu bagaimana hatinya, dan untuk siapa hati itu, pandangannya beralih pada seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagi eonni Sungmin yang kini menatpnya dengan mata berbinar dan senyum yang lembut, sungin yang cantik calon tuangan Kyuhyun. Segera tatapannya beralih pada kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh permohonan, ada apa di mata itu? Tanya Ryeowook pada diri sendiri. Apa Kyuhyun sedang memohon padanya untuk menolak pernyatan itu? 'Kyu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa kau sedang memintaku untuk menolak?'

"aku tahu kau sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Siwon Wook-ah, tapi kami sudah tahu dari dulu Siwon mencintaimu, karena itu kami memintanya untuk berjauhan darimu, jika saat dia kembali perasaannya padamu masih belum berubah, maka kami akan menyutujuinya karena kami sangat menyayangimu jadi kami akan sangat setuju jika Siwon bisa denganmu" tuan Jo berkata penuh sayang Pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya pada tuan Jo, seseorang yang dikaguminya, tuan Jo sudah seperti ayah kedua baginya, karena sejak lahir Ryeowook tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ayah kecuali dari tuan Jo, dan sekarang apa? Tuan Jo menginginkannya menjadi milik Siwon? Anak tertua mereka? Bagaimana dia bisa menolaknya? Terakhir matanya menuju nyonya Jo, wanita itu menatapnya hangat dan lembut seolah menyerahkan keputusan padanya tapi tak dapat disembunyikan ada harapan besar dalam tatapan itu, 'mangapa seperti ini? Sebesar itukah keinginan mereka untuk menjadikannya menantu? Memang siapa dirinya sehingga begitu diinginkan? Bukankah dia hanya anak seorang pelayan dikeluarga ini? Dia bahkan tidak punya ayah, tapi mengapa dia bisa seberuntung itu? Benarkah dirinya beruntung?'. Ryeowook masih belum menjawab lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu.

"kalau kau menerima, maka pesta pertunangan akan dilaksanakan bersama denga pertunangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin" tuan Jo berkata menatap Ryeowook

"appa!" kyuhyun berteriak tidak percaya

"apa? Satu bulan sudah lewat dari perjanjian saat kau diminta mengenalkan gadis yang kau sukai, kau tenang saja Minnie, Kyuhun hanya berpura-pura menyukai gadis lin dia hanya malu, saat ibunya bertanya pun Kyuhyu mengatakan dia menyukaimu" tuan Jo bercerita sambil tertawa bersama keluarga Lee, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum kemudian menunduk. Ryeowook benar-benar hancur sekarang.

"jadi bagaimana Wook-ah?" tuan Jo mengaharap kepastian

"appa, sudahlah mungkin Ryeowook perlu waktu untuk berpikir bagaimanapun dia…"

"aku bersedia" Ryeowook berkata mantap, hatinya sudah hancur untuk merasakan apapun sekarang, semoga keputusannya ini tepat, dia ingin Siwon melindunginya sebelum dia benar-benar terjatuh.

"Ryeowook-ah benarkah itu? Kau yakin?" nyonya Jo bertanya cemas tapi kebahagiaan lebih kentara disana.

"aku…. Aku tidak tahu, selama ini aku menganggap Siwon oppa hanya sebagai oppa, tapi jika seperti ini aku hanya bisa mengatakan aku akan berusaha, oppa apa tidak apa-apa jika seperti ini? Jika oppa mau dan bisa manungguku mungkin suatu hari nanti aku bisa". Siwon berdiri dari tempatnya dan mendekati Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya memeluk gadis mungil itu sayang. Kyuhyun seperti akan pingsan saat ini juga, jiwanya seolah menghilang dari tubuhnya dia merasa ringan, 'seseorang tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini' haruskah ia mengiris urat nadinya saat ini juga? Agar sakit hatinya teralihkan? Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"kyu ada apa? Mengapa kau pucat?" Tanya sang eomma

"a…aku ingin tidur eomma, aku sedikit pusing, mianhae yeorubun, aku bukan ingin tidak sopan, tapi aku seperti tidak bisa melakukan apapun aku ingin tidur, Sungmin-ah mianhe"

"nde! Tidak apa-apa istirahatlah", sungmin menjawab dengan senyumnya, tak berapa lama Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya, diiringi tatap terluka dari Yeoja mungil dipelukan Siwon.

######

Kyuhyun berbaring lemas diranjangnya, air mata tidak perna bisa ia tahan untuk tidak mengalir, biarkan seperti ini, dia berharap dengan mengis dia bisa mengalirkan semua bebannya melalui air mata, ia tidak aka pernah perduli jika ada yang menggilnya lemah atau apapun, karena itu memeng benar, Kyuhyun akan sangat lemah tanpa Ryeowook. Apa sebenarnya yan terjadi pada gadis itu? Setelah apa yang terjadi di taman sekolah itu? Ketika dia menangis menyatakan perasaanya pada Kyuhyun , dan dengan sukses membuat Kyuhyun seperti mendapat air ditengah gurun, bahkan gadis itu memintanya untuk mencium, mekipun ditolak secara halus oleh Kyuhyun, tapi buak berarti Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya kan?

Tunggu dulu? 'berciuman?' apa karena Kyuhyun menolak berciuman dengan Ryeowook sehingga gadis itu menerima lamaran itu? Karena Ryeowook mengira cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Dan berusaha melupakan cintanya pada kyuhyun? Sungguh jika bisa Kyuhyun ingin kembali pada hari itu, dia akan mencium Ryeowook dan menyatakan cintanya, sekarang apa? Akan berakhirkan ini? Haruskah ia juga menerima perjodohan dengan Sungmin? Bisakah ia belajar mencintai Sungmin seperti Ryeowook yang berusaha mencintai Siwon.

TBC

Errrrrr terlalu panjangkah? Emang! #dijitak

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kita tunggu episode selanjutnya

Untuk yg sudah mau ripiu ;

**Anaknya Kyuwook**; gomawo udah ripiuuu~~ mwoya? Bagus bangt? #author GR kkk oke tungguin ajah sampe tamat yah? Kekeke

**Dita; **Yeppa yah? Kayaknya ga deh #geplaked kecuali authornya lagi kumat ndableknya kkkk,, kikiki Soal Siwon oppa? Terjawab di chap ini kan? Gomawo sudah ripiu

**Kyuwookyewook: **oke tunggu and terus baca ampe ceritanya end yah? Gomawo udah ripiu kikiki

**Ulfahlovekyu: **okeh pasti lanjut kok, gomawo dah ripiu

**VillaRyeosom: **eh ia tah? Kyk kehidupan jaman dulu? Hahaha authornya asal nyangkol ajah tu ide jadi ga tahu itu kehidupan jaman dulu ato bukan #tampared kekeke ini dah lanjut, gomawo dah ripiu Hwaiting!

**Redpurplewine: **ia tuan muda manja Cho Kyuhyun kekekek, gomawo dah ripiu

**WookELF: **ini udah termasuk kilat blum? Kalo blom nanti aku kirim lewat TIKI #jeburin author kesumur kikiki gomawo dah ripiu

**Kimryeowii : **ini udah kilat kan? Hehehe gomawo dah ripiu

**Ma'on Clouds: **makasih! Eummm author masih bingung kalo authornya ga kena sindrom sinetron #plak mungkin 1 atau 2 chap lagi end kekeke gomawo dah ripiu pokoknya

**Kim hyunrei: **ini udah apdet kekeke tunggu dan ripiu chap selanjutnya ya? Gomawo

**Ghita Wookie the pooh: **kyaaaa! Ikutan kibar bendera KWS kekekek gomawo dah ripiu

**seesLeeWook: **kalo bisa jangan cumin ninggalin jejak tapi ninggalin uang juga #plak gomawo yah dah mau baca dan mau ripiu

**Chokyulatesomnia: **eummmm Kyuwook apa Kyumin yah? #authorDijitak kekeke rahasia tungguin ajah ampe tamat dan jangan bosen ngeripiu hohohooho #tawaepilbarengKyu, Gomawo udah ripiu chingu ^^

gomawoooooooo~~~ jeongmal gomawooooo #tebarKissu bareng KyuWook

Chap selanjutnya mungkin agak lama…. #dujeburnKelaut kekeke

Ayooo ripiu lagi semoga setelah melihat banyak ripiu autornya jadi gila nulis kekeke

Sekali lagi gomawooo jangan lupa ripiunya yah? Reader-ssi jangan bosen-bosen buat ngetik ripiu kekekeke


	3. Chapter 3

Eummmmm… bisa dibilang ceritanya makin ga nyambung hohoho authornya lagi galauuuuu, masih bisa nulis ajah udah ajaib kekeke, mian para reader tercinta kalo ceritanya semakin aneh dan mengecewakan hehehehhe #ngumpetDibelakangKyuhyun

Chapter III enjoyyyyyy!

**Love?**

Cast: Kyuhyun+Ryeowook+Siwon+Sungmin

Ryeowook (yeoja)

Sungmin (yeoja)

Kyuwook/Siwook/kyumin

Warning: gaje, typos, aneh dan teman-temannya,GS

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: All cast adalah milik sang pencipta,

diri mereka sendiri dan SM(?) tapi…..

Kyuhyun adalah milikku #disambitSparkyu

Don't like? Don't Read ^^

Chapter III

Hari ini Kyuhyun bangun lebih pagi dari biasannya, jauh lebih pagi. Sebenarnya dia hanya tidur beberapa jam saja tadi malam itupun ditemani dengan kegelisahan yang tak menentu, waktu sudah meunjukan pukul 6.00, jadi sudah berapa lama dia duduk termenung dibalkon kamarnya? Menatap kosong kearah pemandangan di sekitar rumah, dia sudah siap dengan seragamnya sedari tadi padahal ini hari kelulusan dan sekolah masuk agak siang, tapi Kyuhyun sudah tidak perduli pada apapun sekarang. Dia melihatnya, gadis itu sedang bersiap menyiram bunga kesayangan sang Eomma, air mata kembali terjatuh dari matanya, dia tidak perduli dia sangat lelah dengan semuanya bahkan hanya untuk manghapus air matanyapun dia tidak sanggup, yang dia inginkan sekarang hanya menatap gadis itu.

Ryeowook merasakannya dia tahu seseorang sedang memperhatikannya sekarang, tapi dia tidak ingin melihatnya, dia sudah terlanjur menerima Siwon dan dia tidak ingin mengecewakan keluarga Jo dengan menatap Kyuhyun dan membuatnya semakin mencintai tuan mudanya ini, dia akan berusaha bersikap seperti biasa, bersikap normal seperti sebelumnya, yah dia akan mencoba membuka hatinya untuk yang lain, meskipun itu akan sangat lama atau malah tidak bisa. Ryeowook menyiram bunga dan air matapun mengalir dipipinya, sungguh ingin rasanya Ryeowook pergi dari kediaman itu sekarang juga! mengapa jadi seperti ini?

Dengan perlahan Ryeowook memasuki kamar Kyuhyun, seperti biasa untuk membangunkan sang tuan muda, meski Ryeowook tahu bahwa tuan mudanya sudah bangun tadi, yah! Ini hanya alasan kesekian, alasan sebenarnya adalah Ryeowook ingin melihat Kyuhyun lebih dekat. Ryeowook tidak terkejut saat ranjang sang tuan muda sudah kosong, dia segera menuju beranda kamar tuan mudanya. Ryowook terdiam sejenak memantapkan hati menddekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mengapa kau disini? Kau tidak takut sakit? Lagipula kau tumben sekali biasanya kalau kau bangun tanpa ku bangunkan kau akan mencariku seperti bayi, kekeke" Ryeowook berusaha bersikap wajar, tapi Kyuhyun tetap diam. Ryeowook kini berada tepat di samping kyuhyun.

"Kyu.." Ryeowook belum selesai bicara sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Katakan padaku Wook-ah, apa salahku? Mengap kau malakukan ini? Kau bertanya apa kau boleh mencintaiku? Sekarang aku katakan kau boleh mencintaiku sesukamu, karena aku juga mencintaimu"

"Kyu.." ryeowook berusaha melepaskan pelukannya tapi Kyuhyun justru semakin erat.

"Wook-ah, mengapa seperti ini? Kau! Mengapa kau seperti ini? Aku belum menjawab apapun, kenapa kau tidak menunggu jawabanku waktu itu? Kau langsung pergi tanpa mendengarkan kata-kataku, kau ingin aku menciumu? Mengapa kau lari sebelum aku melakukannya? Aku hanya bertanya tentang keyakinanmu untuk melakukan itu, mangapa kau pergi begitu saja?" kyuhyun berkata tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kyu~, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, saat itu aku benar-benar kacau aku tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi dari perasaan itu, tapi saat itu, saat aku memintamu menciumku dan dijawab oleh sebuah pertanyaan darimu tantang keyakinan aku melihat semuanya, eomma, nyonya dan tuan Jo, dan sungmin eonni, aku berpikir, aku siapa sehingga berani mencintaimu, aku teringat kasih sayang tuan dan Nyonya Jo, dan Sungmin eonni yang sering menceritakn seseorang yang adalah dirimu, lalu aku harus bagaimana? Siwon oppa memintaku malam itu dan aku melihat tatapan tuan dan nyonya jo yang penuh harapan, aku tidak bisa menolaknya, aku merasa sangat berharga sekaligus merasa kecil mengapa tuan dan nyonya begitu manginginkanku? Apa aku harus menolak? Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun saat itu Kyu" Ryeowok berkata sabar. Tapi airmatanya terus mengalir. Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap tajam Ryeowook.

"Kau memikirkan perasaan yang lain? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan ku dan perasaanmu sendiri?". Kyuhyun bertanya jengkel, Ryeowook terdiam, tidak menjawab, hanya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, setelah itu beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Turunlah untuk sarapan dan kita pergi kesekolah" Ryeowoom memerintah lalu keluar.

Kyuhyun bergeming sarapan? Bahkan untuk minumpun dia sangat susah untuk menelan, lalu apa? Sudah pernah dikatakan bukan Jo Kyuhyun tidak dapat melakukan apapun tanpa Ryeowook, mungkin Ryeowook bisa berusaha mencintai sang kakak tapi Kyuhyun? Apa dia bisa berusaha mencintai Sungmin? Jawabannya adalah tidak karena kalau jawabannya ia mungkin saat ini Kyuhyun akan sedikit tenang, yah! Dia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun dengan berpura-pura akan berusaha mencintai Sungmin, karena sungguh hatinya benar-benar berontak akan hal itu, tekadnya sudah bulat dia akan mengatakannya pada orangtuanya dan juga Sungmin bahwa ia tidak bisa, bukan tidak mau tapi benar-benar tidak bisa. Setelah ini, setelah kelulusannya, Kyuhyun sudah membulakan tekad untuk menolak perjodohan itu pada sang ayah dan menemui sungmin untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Kyuhyun memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Disana keluarganya dan Ryeowook telah duduk bersama, pandangannya tak lepas dari Ryeowook, tapi dia akan berusaha bersikap wajar, yah hanya sebuah usaha kecil.

"Kyu ayo sarapan! Ryeowook memasak makanan kesukaanmu" nyonya jo berkata lembut

"kya! Kenapa dia duduk disini? Tumben?" kyuhyun berkata jahat namun semua orang tahu ini candaan

"ishhhh! Kau tidak suka tuan muda? Kalau begitu pindah kebelakang sana!"Ryeowook berusaha mengimbangi Kyuhyun

"Kya! Yang tuan muda itu aku mengapa bukan kau saja yang pergi?"

"Kyu! Sudah dia itu calon kakak iparmu jadi dia harus membiasakan makan bersama keluarga ini" Siwon berkata penuh kabahagiaan, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Aku selesai, Wook-ah ayo berangkat! Appa! Eomma! Hyung jangan lupa datang!"

"Aapi kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu Kyu"sang eomma berkata lembut

"Aku sudah selesai eomma! Ayo Wook!" kyuhyun kemudian pergi dari ruangan diikuti Ryeowook, ada yang tidak biasa disini, biasanya Kyuhyun akan menarik tangan Ryeowook saat mengajak Ryeowook untuk pergi, tapi sekarang? Kyuhyun mendahului Ryeowook?.

#########

Kembali keheningan melingkupi dua orang dalam mobil ini, keduanya merasa canggung satu sama lain, ohh ayolah sejak kapan kedua orang ini terasa begitu jauh?

"Turunlah duluan aku mau parkir dulu, nanti aku menyusul" kyuhyun adalah yang pertama kali membuka suara saat mereka telah sampai di depan sekolah, tanpa berkata apapun Ryeowook keluar dari mobil kyuhyun menuju kelasnya. Kyuhyun bergeming dimobilnya, dipukulnya setir dengan keras melampiaskan semua emosi, ingin rasanya dia membenturkan kepalanya saat ini juga, sungguh Kyuhyun hampir meledak saat ini.

Para lulusan sedang berkumpul diaula sekolah saat ini mendengarkann ceramah dari kepala sekolah dan beberapa staf pengajar, semua orang mendengarkan dengan khidmat apa yang disampaikan dari orang didepan sana, kecuali satu orang, kalian pasti bisa menebak bukan siapa orang itu? Ya! Dia adalah Jo Kyuhyun seorang pria tampan yang sangat malas memperhatikan orang orang lain dan sangat senang jika diperhatikan. Dia kini asik sendiri dengan 'kekasihnya'

"Kyu-ah… hentikan itu!" seorang gadis disebelahnya mencoba memperingatkan namun tidak digubris oleh sang pemilik nama.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Kyu!"gadis itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik keras(?) ditelinga Kyuhyun, namun tetap tak ada tanggapan, sudan cukup gadis itu mulai kesal sekarang.

"Tuan muda!"

"Kya! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku tuan muda jika sedang diluar rumah!" Kyuhyun malah yang membentak sekarang.

"Kya! Kau sendiri yang salah! Kau di panggil kepala sekolah tuh! Cepat kedepan!"

"isssshhhh… ada apa dengan kakek tua itu? Aku kan sudah lulus, masih saja mengganggu kesenanganku" katanya kesal sambil beranjak dari tempt duduknya.

"Hentikan itu! Dan cepat naik!" ryeowook berkata memeperingatkan.

Kyuhyun dinobatkan menjadi siswa yang memiliki nilai tertinggi diangkatannya, Ryeowook tersenyum lembut saat melihat Kyuhyu mendapat sebuah penghargaan. Sungguh pandangannya tidak dapat lepas dari kyuhyun, tuan muda manjanya yang kekanakan dan egois, kini dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas seorang Jo Kyuhyun yang berdiri dipanggung itu, dia edarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, dia melihatnya tatapan memuja dari orang-orang didalam gedung, semuanya tertuju pada satu objek, tuan mudanya. Kembali dia melihat kearah panggung, kini Kyuhyun sedang menyampaikan beberapa kata terimakasih, sungguh mengapa tuan mudanya terlihat begitu sempurna? Wajahnya, senyumnya, tingginya, dia tahu kyuhyun begitu tinggi dan ketika berada di panggung itu, Kyuhyun terlihat semakin tinggi untuknya, Kyuhyun begitu bersinar, dia tidak dapat merasakan apapun sekarang, baginya saat ini seperti hanya ada dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berada dia atas panggung, sekuat apa dia bisa meraih seorang Kyuhyun? Apa keputusan untuk menerima Siwon adalah hal yang benar? Jika ia tidak menerima Siwon apa dia bisa derdiri dengan Kyuhyun disana? Siwon memang tak kalah sempurna dari Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun memiliki pesona tersendiri dibanding yang lain. Dan Ryeowook sudah terlanjur tenggelam pada peona itu. Dan dia yakin dirinya tidak akan pernah pantas berada disamping Kyuhyun, memang siapa dia berharap berada disana bersama tuan muda manja itu? Meskipun beberapa orang mengatakan dia cocok dengan Siwon, tapi dia tidak yakin akan ada yang mengatakan dia cocok dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunn berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik darinya, bahkan Nyonya dan Tuan Jo pun lebih mendukung dia bersama Siwon daripada dengan Kyuhyun itu salah satu yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak pantas bersama Kyuhyun kan? Lee Sungmin yeoja sempurna itulah yang sangat cocok bersanding dengan tuan muda manjanya. Ketika ingatannya sampai pada tahap itu, sungguh dia merutuki air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir itu, mengapa jika mengingat tentang perjodohan itu hatinya tetap berdenyut sakit?.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" suara itu, suara yang sangat dikenalnya, dia menatap pria itu, sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah turun dari panggung? apa tadi dia melamun dan tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya? Dengan segera dia menghapus airmantanya.

"Kenapa kau mangangis?"sekali lagi Kyuhyun bertanya dari tempat duduknya, dia menatap Ryeowook khawatir

"Anniyo, tidak apa-apa aku hanya kemasukan debu" Ryeowook berbohong

"Babo!" hanya itu jaawaban dari Kyuhyun dia tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari awal interaksi mereka yang begitu wajar dimata umum, tapi tidak begitu baginya dia sangat jelas melihat ada luka yang ditunjukan dengan begitu kentara oleh dua orang itu, luka yang disembunyikan dalam hati mereka. Haruskah ia melepaskan semuanya? Melepaskan kebahagiaannya demi orang-orang yang dia cintai? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Kebahagiannya hanya sebatas ini kah? Atau justru dia harus egois menggenggam sumuanya berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun dan tetap membohongi semua orang dan membohongi dirnya sendiri? Apa dia akan bahagia dengan itu nantinya? Apa jika seperti itu dia benar-benar bisa bahagia? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?.

Keluarga Jo beserta Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang makan bersama disebuah restoran milik keluarga Lee saat ini. Sungmin memang diundang langsung oleh tuan dan nyonya Jo untuk menghadiri acara kelulusan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Suasana begitu hangat dan nyaman, mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga yang harmonis dengan kedua menantu yang diiidamkan, siapa sangka pancaran kebahagiaan itu hanya terlihat dari luar, beberapa orang yang sedang duduk disana mengalami kegelisahan yang teramat sangat. Hanya ada senyum hambar terpancar dari bibir mereka, menyamarkan rona kesakitan yang begitu dalam.

"Jadi Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah melepaskan seragam SMA mereka sekarang, Kyuhyun-ah, Ryeowook-ah apa rencana kalian? Apa kalian sudah menentukan Universitas yang ingin kalian tuju?" tuan Jo memulai pertanyaan.

"Nde appa! Aku ingin ke seoul university (ngarang haha)" Kyuhyun menjawab semangat.

"Aku tidak kuliah aku ingin membatu ibu saja". Adalah kata-kata yang keluar dari Ryeowook, semua pandangan kini tertuju padanya.

"Apa? Bukankah kemarin kau daftar di universitas yang sama denganku?" Kyuhyun bertanya penuh selidik.

"Nde! Tapi aku sudah membatalkannya pada Wali kelas, aku berpikir dua kali, aku lebih baik membantu ibu" jawabnya tegas.

"Wook-ah, mengapa seperti itu? Kau dan ibumu tidak usah bekerja lagi sebentar lagi kalian akan menjadi bagian keluarga" Nyonya Jo berkata lembut.

"Karena itu, aku tidak mau terus mengandalkan keluarga ini, kalian sudah sangat baik padaku, biaya kuliah itu tidak murah, aku memutuskan setelah ini aku dan ibu akan keluar dari kediaman Jo"

"Wook-ah kau…!"

"Oppa, tolong dengarkan aku dulu, semuanya kumohon mengrtilah, aku bukan ingin menjadi seorang Cinderella, aku sangat berterimakaih pada kalian, tuan dan nyonya Jo aku sangat berterimaksih bahkan kalian menjadikanku sebagai bagian dari keluarga aku sangat berterimakasih, paling tidak aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk keluarga ini, bukan hanya bergantung pada keluarga ini, aku ingin sebelum aku benar-benar masuk kekediaman keluarga Jo sebagai calon menantu, aku ingin merasakan diriku pantas untuk hal itu, Tuan dan Nyonya Jo aku ingin kalian menerimaku bukan karena aku sudah bersama dengan kalian semenjak aku lahir, tapi aku ingin kalian memerimaku sebagai seorang biasa, seorang pekerja keras yang dapat menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya, apa keputusanku bisa diterima?". Nyonya dan Tuan Jo hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dengan apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook, begitupula dengan Sungmin dan Siwon.

"Aku mengerti Ryeowook-ah! Aku mengerti! Lakukan apa yang mau, kami akan selalu memerimamu". Nyonya jo berkata bijak.

"Andwae!" Kyuhyun berkata penuh amarah

"Apa maksudmu dengan pindah dari rumah? Memang kau mau pindah kemana? Bukankah rumahmu disana? Bersamaku? Dikediaman kami?"

"Kyu…"

"Kumohon diam hyung, aku sedang berbicara pada orang ini" katanya tak lepas dari memandang Ryeowook. "kau ikut denganku! Jelaskan semuanya!" kyuhyun berdiri menarik ryeowook bersamanya, menyisakan pertanyaan besar dikepala seseorang, sedangkan tuan dan Nyonya dan tuaj Jo hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah atas kelakuan putra bungsu mereka.

"Mianhae Sungmin-ah mungkin Kyuhyun hanya syok mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook, dari kecil mereka sudah seperti anak kembar yang tidak dipisahkan.

"Nde, gwaenchana!" kini mereka kembali dalam keheningan, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kyu! Lapaskan! Kau manyakitiku" Ryeowook terseok mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun, setelah sampai disebuah taman yang cukup sepi, Kyuhyun berbalik menatap tajam Ryeowook

"Apa maksudmu keluar dari rumah?" Kyuhyun bertanya menyelidik

"Keluar ya keluar apa kau begitu bodoh sampai tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata itu?" Ryeowook membalas santai dia terkiki

"Aku serius, katakan padaku mengapa kau ingin keluar? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku?" Kini suara Kyuhyun terdengar lirih

"Ini dan itu berbeda Kyu"

"Apanya yang berbeda?"

"Kita tidak mungkin bisa seperti dulu, jika kita masih bersama maka semuanya akan menjadi rumit"

"Kau yang membuatnya menjadi rumit. kau takut aku mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Siwon hyung?"Ryeowok terdiam mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau itu alasanmu keluar dari rumah, maka akan ku katakana sekarang padamu, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada hubungan kalian, asal aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari itu sudah cukup aku bisa terus mencintaimu dan merelakanmu dengan Siwon hyung, tapi kumohon tetap berada disisku" Kyuhyun tak dapat membendung air matanya kenyataan bahwa dia akan ditinggalkan gadis dihadapannya adalah yang terberat selama hidupnya.

"Kyu.."

"Wook-ah, tetaplah berada dirumah eoh? aku akan selalu berpura-pura tidak memiliki parasaan apapun padamu, aku akan menyembunyikan perasaanku dari siapapun, bahkan aku akan membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta padamu sebelum ini."

"Kyu… ini bukan tentang perasaan mu, ini lebih kedalam perasaanku sendiri, jika aku masih berada disekitarmu maka perasan ini bukan akan menghilang tapi justru akan semakin kuat, kumohon megrtilah Kyu"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita katakan pada mereka kita saling mencintai dan batalkan perjodohan bodoh itu!" Kyuhyun berkata sedikit memaksa

"Dan menyakiti semua orang? Sungmin eonni pasti akan sangat terluka dan kecewa dan Siwon oppa.."

"Aku tidak perduli pada mereka, mengapa kau terus memikirkan orang lain? Apa kau pikir dengan begitu mereka akan bahagia? aku tidak bisa membohongi seseorang bahwa aku mencintainya sedangkan aku sendiri mencintai gadis lain"

"Setidaknya aku akan berusaha mencintainya" Ryeowook berkata lirih

"Apa seburuk itu untuk mengakui kau mencintaiku? Apa aku tidak pantas untuk kau cintai? Sehingga kau memutuskan untuk menghapus semua perasaanmu padaku? Apa kita memang hanya pantas menjadi teman?" Kyuhyuh berkata lirih, nada putus asa benar-benar terdengar jelas dari suaranya, Ryeowook terdiam lidahnya kelu tidak dapat berkata apapun.

"Baiklah lakukan apa maumu, katakan pada mereka aku pulang duluan"

Ryeowook masih berdiri terpaku ditempatnya, kata-kata kyuhyun sungguh menjadi cambuk baginya, bukan! Bukan Kyuhyun yang tidak pantas untunya, tapi dirinyalah yang tidak pantas untuk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun lebih cocok barsanding dengan seorang Lee Sungmin ketimbang dirinya, sebenarnya jika bisa ia pun ingin meninggalkan siwon, dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari hadapan keluarga Jo, tapi jika ia melakukan itu maka dia akan mengecewakan orang-orang yang mencintainya.

"Kyu.. mianhae… jeongmal mianhae! Saranghae!"

Dan sekarang disinilah dia bersama sang ibu memulai kehidupan baru disebuah rumah mungil yang dibelinya dari hasil tabungan nya serta ibunya. Ibunya sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa pesta tadi, dia masih ingat ketika nyonya Jo menangis sebelum mereka pulang, dan memintanya untuk sering-sering mengunjungi kediaman Jo, Sungmin dan Siwon juga hadir di acara selamat rumah baru itu, kecuali Kyuhyun dan Tuan Jo, tuan Jo sedang sibuk karena ada rapat, sedangkan Kyuhyun entahlah sejak pembicaraan terakhir mereka, Kyuhyun seperti enggan bertemu dengannya. Nyonya Jo tadi juga bertanya tentang kesiapannya bertunangan dengan Siwon, dia ingin segera melaksanakan pertunangan itu. Beruntung dengan sedikit alasan yang dikemukakan dia masih bisa menghindar dari pesta itu, entahlah dia belum siap mengahpus Kyuhyun dari hatinya.

"Wook-ah, apa kau yakin dengan semua ini?" sang eomma bertanya sabar

"Maksud eomma?"

"Tentang kau dan tuan muda Siwon, apa kau yakin bisa memerimanya?"

"Aku akan berusaha eomma!"

"Kau hanya mengatakan akan berusaha, akan berusaha, tapi apa hatimu juga mendukung usaha itu?"

"Eomma!"

"Wook-ah, mengapa tidak jujur saja? Katakana pada mereka dihatimu hanya ada tuan manja itu, apapun keputusan mereka kau harus menerimanya, meski tuan muda Kyu sudah akan dijodohkan dengan Nona Lee, tapi tidak ada salahnya kau jujur pada perasaanmu"

"Aku pergi tidur dulu eomma"

"Eomma hanya ingin kau bahagia Ryeowook-ah"

Ryeowook terbaring menatap langit-langit dikamarnya, sungguh dia sama sekali tidak mengantuk, dulu jika ia susah tidur dia hanya akan mengajak Tuan mudanya bermain kartu, dan berakhir dengan selalu dirinya yang kalah, haaaa mengapa tuan mudanya selalu bisa mengerjakan semua hal? Ia tersenyum saat mengingat tuan mudanya itu, benarkan? Hanya dengan memikirkan tuan mudanya saja dia bisa begitu bahagia, lalu bagaimana dia menghapus perasaan itu?

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun menatap sendu rumah mungil dihadapannya, dia tahu didalam rumah itu ada cintanya, seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya, ingin sekali dia mengetuk pintu itu dan memeluk salah satu penghuninya dan mengatakan betapa dia sangat merindukan gadis itu padahal hanya baru beberapa waktu dia tidak bertegur sapa dengan gadis itu, namun yang dapat dia lakukan sekarang hanya menatap dari jauh rumah itu tanpa bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Dengan gontai dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari rumah tersebut jika semakin lama ia disana maka keinginan untuk mengetuk pintu itu akan semakin kuat dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Kyuhyun menggigil kedinginan saat ia merasakan udara semakin dingin tapi ia tidak perduli dulu jika ia melakukan hal ini -keluar saat malam dengan pakaian tipis- maka seorang gadis akan menceramahinya ini itu sampai telinganya berdengung, tapi dia tidak puas dan akan melakukannya berkali-kali baginya omelan gadis itu menjadi obat terhangat selama ini. Dan sekarang apa? Siapa yang akan menceramahinya ini itu saat dia pulang nanti? Dia tersenyum miris saat memikirkan kenyataan itu.

"Ryeowook-ah"

TBC

Apa ?/ author histeris sayah tahu ceritanya sedikit mengecewakan dan gaje, tapi para reader jangan bosen ripiu yah? Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu hiks

Untuk yang udah ripiu, mian ga bisa bales satu-satu, tapii dari hati author yang paling dalam author banyak-banyak ngucapin terimakasih! Semoga author galaunya ga lama-lama jadinya bisa apdet cepet hehehe, sekali lagi gomawo yang udah ripiuuuu yang belum ripiu maka ripiulah #sodorin kotak ripiu


	4. Chapter 4

**Love?**

**Cast: Kyuhyun+Ryeowook+Siwon+Sungmin**

**Ryeowook (yeoja)**

**Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Kyuwook/Siwook/kyumin**

**Warning: gaje, typos, aneh dan teman-temannya,GS**

**Genre: romance**

**Disclaimer: All cast adalah milik sang pencipta,**

**diri mereka sendiri dan SM(?) tapi…..**

** Kyuhyun adalah milikku #disambitSparkyu **

**Don't like? Don't Read ^^**

Chapter IV

Entah mengapa taman yang biasanya ramai itu terlihat sepi hari ini hanya ada bebrapa gerintil orang yang berada disana, terlihat dari gerak gerik orang-orang tersebut mungkin mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi tidak dengan dua orang ini mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih jika sang pria tidak menolaknya,

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana Noona aku sendiri bingung"

"cukup ungkapkan yang ingin kau katakan"

"Aku… hal pertama yang ingin aku katakana adalah Mianhae, jeongmal Mianhae Minnie Noona"

"Mengapa kau minta maaf? Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Sungmin bertanya sabar

"Aku tidak bisa bertunangan denganmu Noona" Kyuhyun berkata penuh penyesalan, apapun yang akan dilakukan Sungmin dia akan menerimanya. Tapi sungguh dia tidak bisa berbohong untuk itu.

"Kenapa?" jawaban sungmin mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun terkejut, pasalnya tidak ada kemarahan dalam nada suara itu malah justru terdengar penuh pengertian.

"Aku… aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku Noona, aku tidak bisa berpura-pura atau bahkan mencoba mencintaimu karena hatiku sudah dibawa sepenuhnya oleh seorang gadis, aku tidak mungkin lagi memberikan hatiku pada gadis lain karena bahkan gadis itu tidak mengembalikan hatiku dan membawanya."kyuhyun berkata penuh kesakitan membuat lawan bicaranya begitu merasa iba, beruntung sekali gadis itu dicintai dengan sepenuh hati olah namja seperti Kyuhyun, mungki dia iri pada gadis yang sudah pasti diketahuinya itu, ya dia tahu denga pasti dan sangat jelas siapa gadis yang Kyuhyun maksud sudah membawa pergi hatinya itu, gadis yang membua tuan muda ini begitu banyak berubah, berbeda dengan saat pertama mereka bertemu dulu.

"Kim Ryeowook?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya

"Sungmin Noona?"

"Gadis itu Ryeowook kan?" Sungmin bertanya lembut senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam

"Aku tahu sejak awal ada hubungan aneh antara kau dan Ryeowook, meskipun kalian tidak bisa jujur aku tahu kalian saling menyayangi, tapi Kyu …bukankah Ryeowook akan segera bertunangan dengan Siwon? Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku tahu Noona ini akan sangat sulit, tapi apakah Noona pernah mendengar dari Ryeowook tentang aku? Aku adalah Tuan muda manja yang egois, keras kepala dan semaunya sendiri, selama mereka belum resmi bersama aku akan menyakinkan Ryeowook tentang semuanya, aku akan membuatnya mengakui perasannya, tapi jika sampai saat itu tiba ryeowook masih tetap pada pendiriannya aku hanya akan mundur dan menghilang secara perlahan" Kyuhyun berkata penuh tekad dan keputusasaan.

"Kyu"

"Begitulah Noona aku akan bertahan sampai akhir hingga tiba saatnya aku harus menghilang atau justru tetap berdiri tegak, haaaa! Okeh Noona gomawo aku lega sekarang sudah mengungkapkan semuanya padamu sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku akan menjelaskan pada appa tentang semuanya, dan terimakasih sudah mau mengerti aku pulang dulu dan berbicara pada appa, mungkin dia akan sangat marah mengingat aku juga membatalkan kuliahku, ishhh seharunya appa menyalahkan Ryeowook, dan ditambah masalah ini mungkin aku akan dikurung selama seminggu dirumah, ck! Aku pasti merindukan Ryeowook, ahhh aku terlalu banyak bicara, aku pulang noona Annyeong!"

"Nde, annyeong!". Sungmin menatap punggung kyuhyun dengan sedih air mata yang tadi ditahannya kini mengalir deras, dia bukannya pengertian tadi tapi hanya bersikap mencoba mengerti walau bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya dia sudah menyukai Kyuhyun saat pertama bertemu di pesta itu, saat melihat Kyuhyun malah asik dengan PSP'a daripada menikmati pesta atau berdansa dengan para yeoja.

Tapi sejak awal dia memang sudah tahu bahwa hati Kyuhyun sudah dimiliki seseorang saat kyuhyun dengan senyum manis mengatakan dirinya mirip dengan seseorang yang bekerja dirumahnya, mereka sama-sama manis dan menarik. Kyuhyun bahkan mengatakan selain dengan yeoja itu untuk pertamakalinya dia merasa tidak risih berhadapan dengan yeoja lain. Sungmin tersenyum miris ternyata sejak awal dia memang sudah tidak punya harapan.

Sesampainya dirumah Kyuhyun disuguhi pemandangan yang menbuatnya terkejut, yang membuat dadanya berdebar dengan sangat kencang kebahagiaan menguar dalam dadanya, siapa yang bisa mendefinisikan betapa dia sangat merindukan sosok gadis itu, gadis yang belakangan hanya bisa dilihatnya dari jauh tanpa berani dia dekati, tapi sekarang gadis itu sedang bercengkrama denga sang eomma? Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali dirinya dan Tuhan batapa dia sangat merindukan senyum hangat itu.

"Kyu! Kau sudah pulang? Darimana saja?" sang eomma yang menyadari kedatangannya langsung bertanya dan membuat Kyuhyun kembali dari lamunannya, gadis disamping sang eommapun ikut melihat kearah Kyuhyun ada sinar kerinduan yang jelas dalam mata itu ingin sekali dia berlari dan mendekap erat Kyuhyun. Tapi…

"Tuan muda? Kau dari mana?"

"Berhenti memanggilku tuan muda! Kau sudah tidak bekerja disini lagi kan? Dan kapan kau datang? Apa Kim Ajhumma juga datang?"

"Nde! Aku barsama eomma, beliau sedang memasak didapur!"

"Jinjayo? Ahh aku merindukan masakan Kim ajhumma! Jadi untuk apa kau kemari?" Kyuhyun bertanya jahat.

"Kyu! Sopanlah! Kau ini, appa dan eomma mengundang mereka kemari untuk membicarakan pesta pertunangan Hyungmu" hening senyum Kyuhyun menghilang, sinar terluka hadir diwajahnya. Benarkah ini akhirnya?

"Kyu ada apa? Bukankah tadi kau bertemu Sungmin? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" nyonya Jo berkata penuh harap

"Aku mengatakan, bahwa aku tidak bisa bertunangan dengan Sungmin noona!"

"Apa maksudmu?" suara sang ayah mengintrupsi semuanya

"Appa!"

"Katakan apa maksudmu bocah nakal?"

"Yeobeo tenanglah kita bicarakan semuanya nanti, Kyu cepat ganti bajumu dan kita makan!"

"Tidak eomma, aku akan bicara sekarang! Appa, aku minta maaf sungguh tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa bertunangan dengan Sungmin, aku tidak mencintainya, aku hanya akan melukainya jika aku memaksakan semuanya, aku tidak ingin melukai siapapun appa! Kumohan mengertilah, Sungmin juga sudah menerimanya!" kyuhyun menjelaskan tak berani menatap sang appa.

"Pergilah kekamarmu! Selama aku memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu, kau! Ku larang pergi keluar rumah!"

"Nde appa aku mengerti" dengan gontai Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya, Ryeowook menatap sedih pada mantan tuan mudanya itu, jika ia bisa ingin rasanya dia berlari dan memeluk pria itu dan mengucapkan kata-kata penghiburan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Jadi kapan pertunangan bisa dilaksanakan" tutur tuan Jo

"Saya dan Ryeowook terserah disini saja, kami hanya akan bersiap-siap kan?"

"Benar, jadi Siwon-ah kau akan kembali ke London kan? Jadi menurutmu kapan waktu yang paling tepat?" nyonya Jo bertanya pada sang anak

"Kalau bisa aku ingin secepatnya, tapi itu terserah Ryeowook" Siwon bertanya menatap sayang pada Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Eh? Aku? Eummm… aku terserah oppa saja, mau cepat atau lambat pertunangan ini pasti terlaksana kan?"

"Baiklah untuk mematangkan persiapan bagaimana kalu dua minggu dari sekarang?" tuan Jo menutuskan, dan tidak ada yang membantah perkataan itu.

Kyuhyun kini hanya bisa terduduk lemah di belakang pintu kamarnya, dengan sangat jelas tadi dia mendengarkan semua pembicaraan itu, tepat saat ia akan turun dan mengambil sesuatu sebelum dia mendengar pembicaraan yang membuat dunianya benar-benar hancur. Dia hanya punya kesempatan dua minggu lagi untuk merebut Ryeowook, Tapi apakah dia bisa? Ryeowooknya akan segera menjadi tunangan hyungnya? Mengapa hidup begitu kejam? Inikah saatnya dia melupakan cintanya itu? Haruskah ia menghilang saat ini? Demi apapun Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sanggup berdiri saat ini rasanya seperti tulang-tulangnya direbut secara paksa dari tubuhnya, dunianya runtuh, ishhhh seorang Kim Ryeowook memang adalah kehidupan kyuhyun.

Tok…tok …

"Kyuhyun-ah ini aku! Apa ku boleh masuk?"

"Masuklah!" Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri saat suara yang begitu dikenalnya masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya. Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju ranjangnya, dia tidak mau Ryeowook melihatnya dalam keadaan kacau meskipun dia sendiri tidak yakin akan hal itu. Perlahan pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok mungil itu.

"Aku membawakan makan malam untukmu" Ryeowook berkata melihat kyuhyun sejenak yang kini sedang terduduk di ranjangnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau benar-benar akan menjadi milik hyungku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih, apapun yang tadi akan dilakukan Ryeowook kini terhenti, keterkejutannya atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun mengalahkan semuanya, apa Kyuhyun mendengar semuanya? Semua yang dikatakan orang-orang dimeja makan? Kyuhyun mendengarnya? Tuhan di dunia ini yang paling tidak ingin dia sakiti selain ibunya adalah orang ini, orang yang kini sedang terduduk lesu menundukkan kepala dan terduduk diranjangnya. Perlahan setelah mengambil kembali kewarasaanya, Ryeowook meletakkan nampan merisi makanan di meja sisi tempat tidur, dan dia mendudukan diri melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie-ah" panggilnya lirih, kyuhyun mencoba menatap Ryeowook yang kini berada dibawahnya. Air mata kini telah menggenang dipelupuk matanya, hanya di depan gadis ini dia akan memeperlihatkan sisi lemahnya, hanya di hadapan gadis ini seorang Jo Kyuhyun menegaskan ia sangat ingin dilindungi.

"Apa ini yang terbaik?"

"Kyu, mengapa kau tidak menerima pertunangan dengan Minnie eonni?"

"Kau pikir aku bisa sepertimu? Berusaha mencintai seseorang dan menghilangkan perasaanmu pada seseorang yang lain? Aku tidak bisa seperti itu Wook-ah, aku tidak sekuat itu, mungkin aku adalah lelaki egois, keras kepala yang paling lemah didunia tapi sungguh aku tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan diriku yang ini, kelemahanku yang tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain kau"

"Kyu" Ryeowook tersentak

"Jangan katakan apapun, karena itu kenyataan, keluarlah selama aku bisa mengntrol diriku Wook-ah, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi disini jika kau lebih lama bersamaku." Kyuhyun merebahkan diri diranjangnya, menangis.

"Sebelum tidur makanlah dulu, agar tidak sakit" setelah berkata seperti itu Ryeowook berjalan keluar.

"Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun? Apa dia mau makan?" Siwon sudah menyambutnya dibawah tangga dan memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan saat dia bari beberapa detik menginjakkan kaki dilantai.

"Dia berbaring, aku sudah menyuruhnya makan"

"Ada apa dengan matamu?"

"Eh? Mataku?" ryeowook terkejut menghapus matanya

"Kita bicara ditaman belakang"

"Oppa!"

Taman itu sangat sepi seperti biasa, dulu saat masih tinggal dirumah ini dia dan Kyuhyun sangat suka menghabiskan waktu berdua ditaman ini, menggelar tikar dan Kyuhyun yang akan sibuk dengan 'kekasihnya', Ryeowook tersenyum lembut jika ia mengingat tuan muda manja itu, entah kenapa hanya dengan mengingat sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun hatinya menghangat. Siwon tahu senyum hangat itu bukan untuknya, dengan sangat yakin Siwon bisa mengatakan gadis yang duduk disampingnya ini sedang mengingat suatu memori yang entah apa itu dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya, atau bisa dikatakan sangat dikenalnya juga disayanginya.

"Memikirkan Kyuhyun?"

"Nde! Oppa?" Ryeowook tersentak mendengar jawabannya sendiri mengapa kata-kata itu dapat engan mulus keluar dari mulutnya?

"O.. oppa aku!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu dengan sangat jelas kau dan Kyuhyun kalian begitu terlihat jelas" Siwon berkata menatap Ryeowook. "Tapi Wook-ah, aku sama egoisnya dengan Kyuhyun, kau sendiri yang sudah menerimanya jadi meskipun kau ingin pergi aku akan menahanmu"

"Aku tidak akan pergi oppa! Selama bukan kau yang dengan sukarela melepaskanku, aku tidak akan mundur, meskipun itu akan melukaiku, aku tidak perduli sebesar apapun itu akan melukaiku aku akan menerimanya, tapi hikss jika itu melukai Kyuhyun, apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Ryeowook terisak, seolah tak perduli Siwon berdiri.

"Masuklah sudah mulai dingin aku akan mengantarkanmu dan Ajhumma pulang"Siwon berkata dingin.

TBC

Sangat pendek? Kekekekeke

Kalo authornya lagi ga kumat kemungkinan tinggal satu chap lagi kkkkk

Yaitu pesta pertunangan _**Siwon&Ryeowook**_ ada yang mau datang Reader-ssi? Nyhahahahaha #tawanista


	5. Chapter 5

**Love?**

**Cast: Kyuhyun+Ryeowook+Siwon+Sungmin**

**Ryeowook (yeoja)**

**Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Kyuwook/Siwook/kyumin**

**Warning: gaje, typos, aneh dan teman-temannya,GS**

**Genre: romance**

**Disclaimer: All cast adalah milik sang pencipta,**

**diri mereka sendiri dan SM(?) tapi…..**

**Kyuhyun adalah milikku #disambitSparkyu **

**Don't like? Don't Read ^^**

**Chapter V**

Entah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, saat bangun tidur tadi tubuhnya begitu ringan mungkin ini pengaruh dia kurang makan dan kurang tidur selama hampir kurang lebih dua minggu ini, dan dia berpura-pura kuat dengan bekerja sekeras mungkin membantu mempersiapkan pesta untuk Hyungnya, dan hari ini pesta itu benar-benar akan terjadi, semalam jangankan tidur bahwa menutup mata saja, dia sudah dapat melihat kejadian mengerikan yang menghantuinya. Sekarang dia tahu mengapa tubuhnya begitu ringan, bagaimana tidak selain kurang makan dan tidur, perasaanya pun tidak tenang, setelah hari ini mungkin dia akan benar-benar menghilang. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris saat melihat pantulan dirinya yang begitu mengerikan, badan yang semakin kurus, pipi yang semakin tirus, pandangan sayu, bibir pucat, dan rambut yang terlihat berantakan. Dia merasa dirinya benar-benar menyedihkan. Tapi sekarang dia harus bersiap, menampakkan senyum palsu dan berpura-pura bahagia saat ini, karena hari ini hyungnnya dan gadis tercintanya akan bertunangan. Kyuhyun menyiram dirinya dengan air dingin tapi dia tidak perduli sedingin apapun air itu, karena hatinya sudah lebih dingin, jika setelah ini ia akan sakit ia malah akan semakin senang jika itu terjadi, bahkan kalau air ini bisa membunuhnya saat ini maka dia akan menerimanya, dia lebih memilih tenggelam kedasar jurang daripada harus melihat gadis itu menjadi milik orang lain, dan itu lebih membunuhnya dari kematian (idihhh si oppa lebay,, #author disate reader karena mengganggu).

(okeh lanjuttt!)

Kyuhyun merasa duanianya berputar sekarang, dia mencoba focus tapi sangat sulit, dan dia semakin pening ketika menuruni tangga dan melihat banyak orang disana, apa ia akan jatuh sekarang? Jika saat dia jatuh adalah hal yang bisa menghentikan pesta ini maka itu yang terbaik dan dia sangat mengharapkannya. Kyuhyun sudah oleng dan memejamkan mata bersiap untuk jatuh sebelum dia merasakan sepasang tangan menopangnya, perlahan dia mambuka matanya dan melihat sosok gadis yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Minnie Noona?" kyuhyun berkata lirih

"Kyu gwaenchana? Ayo kubantu kau turun". Sungmin mendudukkan Kyuhyun disofa dan bergegas mengambil air minum, dia takut sekali saat melihat Kyuhyun akan jatuh, untung saja dia melihatnya saat itu dan segera berlari mengejar kyuhyun.

"Minumlah Kyu!"

"Gomawo Noona" setelah ucapan dari Kyuhyun mendadak suasana menjadi hening untuk mereka.

"Kyu apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa aku terlihat baik Noona?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tersenyum sakit, Sungmin tahu sangat tahu apa yang dirasakan orang yang dia sayangi itu, dia tahu betapa sakitnya itu ketika tidak mendapat orang yang dicintai karena diapun merasakannya.

"Sudahlah noona, para tamu sudah mulai berdatangan, sebagai adik dari yang akan bertunangan hari ini aku harus menyambut tamu bersama kedua orang tuaku"

Sebentar lagi ya sebentar lagi dunia Kyuhyun akan benar-benar hancur bahkan tidak sampai hitungan jam, wajah kyuhyun semakin pucat bukan hanya merasakan sakit dikepala dan tubuhnya, tapi juga hatinya dan itu yang terparah. Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan sangat jelas gadis itu kini sedang tersenyum sangat cantik. Gaun putih selutut, rambut bergelombang tergerai, make-up tipis yang memoles wajanya membuat dirinya semakin terlihat sempurna. Cantik sangat cantik di terlihat seperrti malaikat. Ahhh bagaimanapun penampilan Ryeowook dia akan selalu terlihat cantik dimata Kyhyun. Kyuhyun duduk disalah satu kursi dekat ibunya tapi pandangannya tak lepas dari Ryeowook.

"Kyu, gwaenchana? Mukamu pucat apa kau sakit?"

"Anniyo eomma, gwaenchana" Kyuhyun berkata tersenyum mencoba mayakinkan sang Eomma bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja apapun itu dia sangat tidak ingin sang eomma merasa khawatir.

"Kau yakin Kyu?" kini giliran sang appa yang bertanya

"Nde appa!eomma! tenanglah"

"Nyonya, sebentar lagi dimulai apa cincinnya sudah siap?" salah satu maid menanyakan perihal itu

"Ommo? Aku lupa cincinya masih dikamar, aku ambil dulu!" nyonya Jo bersiap berdiri

"Anniyo eomma, eomma masih harus menyambut tamu, biar aku yang ambil"

"Nde! Tolong yah Kyu, gomawo". Kyuhun berdiri dari duduknya dunianya kembali berputar, tapi saat ini dia benar-benar tidak berharap pingsan saat ini juga tidak didepan sang eomma tentu saja, Kyuhyun mencoba berjalan tegak menaiki tangga untuk mengambil cicncin itu.

Kyuhyun menemukannya, cincin ini yang akan membawanya kedalam kehancuran mutlak, haruskah ia membuang cincin ini ketoilet lalu mengacak-ngacak kamar dan mengambil beberapa benda penting lainnya sehingga akan penimbulkan seolah-olah cincin itu hilang akibat ulah pencuri? aishhh baboya Kyuhun dia tersenyum miris dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dia harus cepat keluar sebentar lagi acara akan benar-benar dimulai, memikirkan itu Kyuhyun benar-benar kacau, dia benar-benar linglung saat ini, tubuhnya benar-benar ringan sekarang, sudah ada dimana dia? Apa tangga sudah dekat? Heummm? Mengapa cincin yang ada digenggamanya bisa terjatuh?

"KYUHYUNNN!" dia sangat tahu teriakan itu. Ya itu teriakan gadisnya, tapi mengapa Ryeowook berteriak sekeras itu memanggil namanya?

"Kyuhyun-ah!" dan sekarang ibunya ada apa ini mengapa semua orang berteriak? Ishhh dia benar-benar merasa ringan sekarang, dia sangat mengantuk, hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah Ryeowook dan ibunya sedang menangis, sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi gelap bagi Kyuhyun.

_**FIN?**_

(bercandaaaaaaa! #author dibantai)

(a/n: saya tahu… saya tahuu.. chap ini sangat pendek hohoho dan memang ini chap terpendek yang saya buat hanya 800an kata hoho dan Berhubung sayah lagi kumat sindrom sinetronnya jadi kemungkinan masih ada chap lain yang mengikuti tunggu saja kelanjutan kisah **dendam nyi pelet** #dihajarmasa)

Buat yang udah ngeriview mianhae ga bisa bales satu-satu tapi author mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih jeongmal gomawo. Tanpa review dari kalian kemungkina FF ini hanya akan terbengkalai di folder dan pada akhirnya terbuang. gomawo


	6. Chapter 6

**Love?**

**Cast: Kyuhyun+Ryeowook+Siwon+Sungmin**

**Ryeowook (yeoja)**

**Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Kyuwook/Siwook/kyumin**

**Warning: gaje, typos, aneh dan teman-temannya,GS**

**Genre: romance**

**Disclaimer: All cast adalah milik sang pencipta,**

**diri mereka sendiri dan SM(?) tapi…..**

**Kyuhyun adalah milikku #disambitSparkyu **

**Don't like? Don't Read ^^**

_**Chapter 6/END**_

_**3years later**_

**Ryeowook**

Sudah 3 tahun yah? Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat aku mencoba mengingatnya kembali memori masa lalu itu. sebenarnya bukan mencoba mengingat karena sebesar apapun aku berusaha melupakannya aku tidak akan pernah bisa berlari dari dia. Kyu bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Hari itu tepat saat aku akan bertunangan dengan Siwon oppa, saat kau jatuh, dan tubuhmu penuh darah aku benar-benar seperti kehilangan duniaku. Mengapa kau bisa sampai terjatuh seperti itu dan yang paling membuatku merasa bersalah dan menjadi orang paling kejam di dunia adalah ketika dokter itu mengatakan kau tidak sehat selama beberapa hari karena tidak makan dan tidur dengan baik. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Membiarkanmu terluka sampai begitu dalam? Kyu kau tahu 3 tahun ini aku selalu merindukanmu? bagaimana denganmu? Aku selalu berharap kau bahagia sekarang!. Aku menatap langin luas yang membentang itu sangat indah seperti 'dia'. Sesampainya dirumah aku menemukan lampu sudah menyala, heumm eomma pasti datang.

"Aku pulang!"

"ah.. Wook-ah sudah pulang? Bagaimana harimu?"

"Seperti biasa eomma, kapan eomma datang?" jawabku lemas, eomma adalah orang yang paling mamahamiku, dia yang paling tahu bahwa aku belum bisa akh maksudku tidak pernah bisa melupakan perasaanku pada tuan muda tercintaku.

"Tadi sore.. Wook-ah, sudah 3 tahun apa kau tidak ingin pulang? Kau sudah terlalu lama bersembunyi, tuan dan nyonya Jo terus menelpon eomma menanyakanmu, tuan muda saat ini terlihat seperti bukan dirinya, eomma juga sering mendapatinya berdiri dipagar rumah tanpa melakukan apapun, ketika eomma mengajaknya masuk dia hanya akan pamit pulang", perkataan eomma membuatku sakit lagi, benarkah begitu? Kau masih tetap saja merindukanku Kyu? Kau mengingatku sekarang? Apa yang terjadi selama tiga tahun ini? Aku tidak pernah tahu dan aku juga tidak ingin tahu, bukan tidak ingin sebenarnya tapi lebih ke menghindar, aku mencoba menghindar dari apapun tentang aku tiga tahun lalu.

"Kyuhyun mengingatku sekarang eomma?" sungguh setelah tiga tahun ini aku tetap saja cengeng.

"Nde! Tuan muda tiba-tiba saja mencarimu suatu pagi, kami juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara tuan muda mengingatmu, kau tidak pernah mendengarkan eomma kalau eomma sudah berbicara tentang keluarga Jo" eomma merajuk kesal

"Aku sudah memutuskannya eomma, ketika saat Kyuhyun sadar dan tidak mengingatku, aku sudah memutuskannya, agar tidak melukai siapapun lagi aku sebaiknya menghilang dan seolah tidak ada dalam kehidupannya, aku pikir Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mengingatku" ujarku lirih. Eomma yang hanya mengunjungiku beberapa kali dalam setahun itu menatapku sendu.

"Satu bulan setelah kau memutuskan untuk pergi, tuan muda tiba-tiba datang dengan tersenyum hangat memeluk eomma dengan begitu gembira dan menanyakamu, namun saat mengetahui kau pergi senyuman itu menghilang dengan seketika dari wajahnya, sinar matanya terlihat sangat terluka dan kesepian, kau tahu? Saat tuan muda kehilangan ingatannya tentangmu nyonya dan tuan jo mencoba menjodohkannya kembali dengan nona Sungmin, tapi tuan muda menolak dengan tegas perjodohan itu, katanya dia tidak bisa, dia mengatakan hatinya seperti telah terisi penuh oleh seseorang yang dia tidak tahu siapa dan dia ingin mencari tahu sendiri, Wook-ah saat kehilangan ingatanpun tuan muda masih bisa merasakanmu" eomma berkata penuh pengertian padaku, ya eomma memang masih sering pergi ke kediaman keluarga Jo, karena nyonya jo kini sudah tidak bekerja dan membutuhkan teman dan eomma juga sering menginap jadi eomma sedikit tahu apa yang terjadi dalam keluarga itu. Tapi benarkah itu? Kyuhyu seperti itu? Tapi aku tidak terkejut. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya Kyuhyun tuan muda egois manjaku sekarang seperti apa?

"Aku mau istirahat eomma, kita bicara besok lagi,, eomma berapa hari disini?"

"Eomma mungkin hanya bisa 3hari disini"

"Oke! Selama 3 hari ini jangan pikirkan apapun aku akan mengajak eomma berbelanja, aku merinndukan eomma, selamat tidur saranghae eomma".

**Kyuhyun**

Kim Ryeowook haruskah aku membencinya? Sudah 3 tahun ini dia tidak ada kabar bahkan aku tidak tahu keberadaannya, apakah dia sehat, apakah dia baik, apakah dia hidup layak? Ishhh semua pertanyaan yang tak terjawab itu membuatku semakin membencinya, tapi sebesar apapun rasa benciku padanya dia tetaplah seorang gadis yang namanya memenuhi hati dan pikiranku selama tiga tahun ini aku tidak bisa memberikan hatiku pada gadis lain temasuk Minnie noona yang selama ini berada disisiku. Dan akhirnya Minnie noona menyerah dan menikah dengan pria lain aku berharap Minnie noona bahagia dia gadis yang sangat baik. Kim Ajhumma juga kenapa dia tidak mau memberitahukan aku dimana Ryeowook sekarang? Katanya jika aku sudah siap dengan semuanya dia baru akan memberitahuku sekarang mana? Ini sudah tiga tahun. Aku ingat saat itu ketika aku menemuinya disaat aku baru mengingat masalaluku bersama Ryeowook, aku datang kerumahnya dan menayakan Ryeowook, aku begitu terkejut saat mendengar ryeowook pergi? Aku hancur lagi, lalu Kim Ajhumma memberi tantangan padaku yang saat itu sedang hancur, beliau mengatakan jika aku bisa menjalani hidup dengan normal tanpa Ryeowook maka dia akan membritahu dimana ryeowook, katanya, untuk menunjukkan bagaimana aku sangat mencintai putrinya dihadapannya adalah dengan cara hidup dengan baik, karena jika aku selalu terpuruk dan lemah maka bagaimana dia bisa mempercayakan Ryeowook padaku sedangkan untuk menjaga diri sendiri saja aku tidak mamapu? dan kata-kata itu benar-benar menyadarkanku sesakit apapun aku kehilangan Ryeowook, aku memang harus selalu berusaha untuk bertahan! Tapi sekarang apa? Ini sudah tiga tahun aku juga sudah menyelesaikan universitasku dalam waktu singkat dan bekerja dikantor appa, kekekek kalian bertanya mengapa aku secepat itu bisa menyelesaikan kuliahku? Salahkan saja otakku yang cerdas ini. Ishhh sudah aku akan pulang sekarang! Aku selalu berharap jika aku pulang nanti aku bisa mendapatinya sedang tersenyum kearahku seprti dulu, itulah salah satu alasan mengapa aku bisa bertahan sampai hari ini. Wook-ah apa kita bisa bertemu lagi? Sampai sekarang Kim Ajhumma tidak pernah membri tahuku dimana kau, apa mungkin aku memang tidak pernah cocok untukmu? Apa kita benar-benar tidak bisa bersama?

"Aku pulang!" aku melihat eomma sedang duduk didepan TV sambil melamun, aku tahu dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Eomma, ada apa?" tanyaku saat melihat eomma begitu sedih.

"Anniyo, eomma hanya sedang merindukan Ryeowook, sudah 3 tahun ini dia tidak ada kabar" aku tahu eomma sangat merindukannya begitu juga aku eomma, aku bahkan tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis lain.

"Kyu, mianhae ne?"

"Mengapa eomma meminta maaf?" tanyaku heran

"Jika saja dulu eomma lebih peka terhadap kedekatan dan perasaan kalian, mungkin saat ini kalian sedang bahagia, eomma… eomma masih sangat ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Ryeowook menangis histeris dan sangat terluka saat kau jatuh dan harus dirawat, dia meminta maaf pada eomma dan mengatakan semuanya, saat itu eomma begitu marah padanya, dia seperti mempermainkamu dan Siwon, ketika kau divonis amnesia eomma bersyukur kau melupakannya tapi belakangan eomma sadar dia juga salah satu yang terluka sangat parah" eomma berkata terisak, sebenarnya apa yang tersjadi saat itu? Eomma marah pada Ryeowook? aku kehilangan ingatan dan Ryeowook pergi. Mengapa saat itu aku bisa melupakan Ryeowook? aku bisa membayangkan saat itu mungkin saat tersulit bagi Ryeowook, pertunangan batal, aku terbaring dirumah sakit, eomma menyalahkannya, dia menyakiti Siwon Hyung dan aku kehilangan ingatan tentang dia disaat dia mulai mengakui perasannya. Mengingat hal itu air mataku tak sengaja mengalir.

"Kyu, Gwaechana?" Eomma bertanya khawatir

"Anniyo, eomma gwaenchana," kataku menyakinkan

"Mianhae Kyu, jeongmal mianhae, karena eomma kau menjadi tidak bahagi seperti ini"

"Eomma! Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya, ini bukan salah Eomma ini salahku yang jelas-jelas sudah melupakannya, eomma jangan menangis lagi aku berjanji akan menemukannya dan menjadikannya istriku hehehehe"

"Kau ini, sudah cepat mandi setelah itu makan dan istirahat! Kau terlihat lelah!"

"Nde, eomma aku kekamar dulu," pamitku setelah mengecup pipinya singkat kemudian aku menuju kamarku.

"Ryeowook-ssi, didekat sini akan diadakan selamatan sebuah cabang perusahaan kemarin ada yang datang kemari dan bertanya apa catering ini bisa membuat menu untuk sekitar 100 atau 150 orang?" salah satu staf bertanya padanya, ya Ryeowook kini sedang membuat usahanya sendiri.

"heum? Kapan?"

"Katanya akhir bulan ini,"

"Berarti tinggal satu atau dua minggu lagi yah, baiklah mereka memesan menu apa?"

"Apa saja yang penting tidak ada sayur didalamnya, GM perusahaan mereka tidak suka sayuran sepertinya, yang saya heran mengapa dia tidak memesan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri yang tanpa sayur? Malah memesan semua menu tanpa sayur ckckck benar-benar egois!" Ryeowook terkikik mendengar penuturan salah satu pegawainya itu. Tapi dia jadi mengingat seseorang yang juga sangat tidak suka sayur.

"Memang ada beberapa orang yang seperti itu, aku pernah mengenal salah satu yang seperti mereka, lalu apa mereka mamberikan uang muka?"

"Belum Nona, katanya dia ingin bertemu langsung dengan Nona, tapi karena kemarin nona barkata tidak akan kemari untuk dua atau tiga hari maka saya mengatakan padanya untuk datang lagi hari ini atau besok"

"Baiklah tak apa!sekarang akan dikirim kemana pesanan ini?"

"Didaerah sini Nona, ada pesta ulang tahun"

"O' ya sudah aku akan keruanganku dulu, kalian giatlah bekerja!"

"Baikkkk!" para pegawai menjawab semangat.

Tok Tok Tok

Ryeowook mengentikan kegiatannya-yang entah apa-saat mendengar ketukan suara pintu.

"Nde!" jawabnya seketika seorang staf muncul

"Mian mengganggu Ryeowook-ssi, tapi ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda katanya beliau utusan bos perusahaan yang memesan catering untuk pesta selamatan perusahaan cabang akhir bulan ini,"

"Nde? Baiklah aku akan menemuinya," Ryeowook keluar beberapa detik setelah sang pegawai, dilihatnya seseorang sedang menunggu seorang lelaki.

"Annyeonghaseyo," sapa Ryeowook seketika lelaki itupun berdiri saat melihat Ryeowook dan memberi hormat

"Annyeonghaseyo" jawab lelaki itu

"Nde, silahkan duduk"

"Nde!"

"Jadi sudah diputuskan akan memesan apa? Saya tahu asalkan tanpa sayur menu apapun boleh, tapi apa bosmu tidak berlebihan? Bagaimana kalau saya hanya membuat satu atau dua makanan yang tanpa sayur? Dan yang lainnya campuran," Ryeowoob bertanya mengusulkan

"Mianhae Ryeowook-ssi, karena itulah saya diutus kemari oleh boss dia ingin membicarakaan hal ini langsung dengan anda," jawab utusan itu, Ryeowook menautkan alisnya 'kalau ingin bicara kenapa dia tidak datang langsung untuk menemuinya? Mengapa harus mengutus seseorang segala? Apa sesibuk itu boss mereka?'

"Baiklah, bisa antarkan saya menemui boss anda?" Ryeowook bertanya denga senyum maklum.

"Tentu saja, silahkan ikut saya."

"Nona Shim, aku akan pergi sebentar jika ada sesuatu segera hubungi aku!" Ryeowook memerintah salah satu pegawainya sebelum dia keluar mengikuti lelaki tadi.

"Baik Ryeowook-ssi"

Ryeowook merasa bingung sebenarnya dari informasi yang dia dapat dari beberapa pegawainya, cabang baru perusahaan itu tidak jauh dari tempatnya, tapi mengapa sampai sekarang belum sampai? Ryeowook sudah ketakutan sebenarnya, tetapi dia kemudian mengernyitkan dahi setelah dia merasa sangat familiar dengan jalan ini, 'inikan jalan meuju taman kota? Mengapa Sopir ini mengajaknya kemari?' Masa Boss itu mengajaknya bertemu di taman? Memangnya boss seperti apa yang mengajak clientnya bertemu ditaman? Lain halnya jika itu Kyuhyun, issshh babo Ryeowook mana mungkin itu Kyuhyun kan?' Ryeowook bermonolog sendiri dan memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Nona, gwaenchanayo?" sang sopir terlihat khawatir saat tadi ketika melihat Ryeowook dari kaca Spion, dilihatnya Nona muda itu sedang memukul kepanya.

"A.. Anniyo gwaenchana," Ryeowook menjawab sedikit malu.

"Jadi, Ajhussi sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Ini arah ketaman kota"

"Tuan muda memang meminta saya mengantarkan anda ketaman Nona"

"Nde? Mengapa harus ditaman?"

"Saya kurang tahu." Tak berapa lama mobilpun berhenti tepat disebuah taman yang cukup indah dan sepi, tentu saja sepi saat ini adalah waktunya orang-orang bekerja dan sekolah, taman ini akan sangat ramai pada pagi dan sore hari, saat banyak yang berjoging dan melepas lelah setelah seharian bekerja dan sekolah. Perlahan Ryeowook keluar dari mobil, dan berjalan menuju kedalam taman. Tak berapa lama berjalan dilihatnya seorang pria dengan setelan Jas sedang berdiri membelakanginya dan memandang sebuah tamn Lily yang cantik, jantung Ryeowook berdegup kencang jika dilihat dari belakang lelaki itu sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun, sudah tiga tahun memang apapun bisa terjadi tapi sungguh Ryeowook sangat mengingat setiap detil tentang Kyuhyun.

"A… Annyeonghaseyo, Maaf mengganggu Kim Ryeowook inmida, apa anda Quixian dari QR group?" Ryeowook bertanya gugup entah ada apa dengan dirinya, seketika lelaki itu berbalik dan sukses membuat Ryeowook seperti jatuh kedasar jurang.

"Kyu…. Kyuhyun," Pekiknya tak percaya, sedangkan Kyuhyu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Nde, Ryeowook-ah! Merindukanku?" Kyuhun bertanya lembut senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya, sementara Ryeowook masih menatap tak percaya pada lelaki dihadapanya ini, sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menghambur kepelukan pria itu berkata bagaimana dia sangat merindukan sosok itu, tapi kembali dia merasa tidak pantas untuk melakukannya.

"Ryeowook-ah.."

"Mian Jo-ssi, ha.. hari ini sa.. saya banyak pekerjaan, jadi saya harus segera kembali, jika ingin membicarakan sesuatu anda bisa membicarakannya dengan pegawai saya. Permisi." Ryeowook baru saja akan berlari sebelum sebuah tangan mencengkram tangannya dengan erat tak membiarkannya untuk menjauh.

"Kumohon jangan pergi lagi," suara lirih itu menghentikan apapun yang ingin ryeowook lakukan, dengan perlahan dia berbalik dan mendapati sang namja sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Kyu.." belum sempat Ryeowook berbicara tentang apapun, Kyuhyun sudah menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Aku tidak perduli pada apapun Wook-ah, 3 tahun sudah terlalu lama untuk mencarimu, dan aku mohon jangan pergi lagi"

"Kyu.. Mianhae"

"Apa yang kaau pikirkaan sekarang?" Kyuhyun bertanya melepaskan pelukan dan menatap mata Ryeowook dalam.

"Banyak! Aku memikirkan banyak hal Kyu, Sungmin eonni, Siwon oppa, Nyonya dan Tuan Jo dan K…"

"Aku? Kau tahu Sungmin Noona sudah menikah sekarang, Siwon hyung sudah kembali ke London dua tahun lalu dan yang kudengar dia sudah menemukan seorang gadis yang cantik namanya Kibum, masalah Eomma dan Appa, ketika Kim Ajhumma memberitahuku dimana kau justru merekalah yang memberiku semangat untuk menyusulmu dan appa membuka salah satu cabang perusahaan disini, kau menangis?" Kyuhyun menghapus air mata dipipi Ryeowook.

"Anniyo, aku hanya.. hanya.." Sungguh tak dapat berkata apaun saat ini. Kyuhyun dengan segera kembali memeluk Ryeowook.

"Ayo, duduk," Kyuhyun berkata mengajak Ryeowook duduk di sebuah bangku kecil. Mereka diliputi keheningan untuk beberapa waktu.

"Wook-ah!" Kyuhyun berkata menghadap Ryeowook yang kini berada disampingnya, Ryeowook berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae" ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Ryeowook merona dan menunduk malu.

"Ayo kita mulai dari awal aku dan kau kita lupakan semua yang terjadi dulu, kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal kau mau?" Ryeoook terdiam sebenarnya apa yang dia tunggu lagi, ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, senyum hangat dan indah terukir di bibir Kyuhyun dia segera kembali memeluk Ryeowook.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku!" Titah Kyuhyun

"Saranghae! Jo Kyuhyun Jeongmal saranghae," Ryeowook berkata gemetar tapi ada nada kebahagiaan terdengan dalam suaranya, Kyuhyun kembali melepaskan pelukannya menatap Ryeowook dalam sebelum akhirnya mereka terlibat kedalam sebuah ciuman hangat dan lembut.

**Ryeowook**: Tuhan benar-benar terimaksih, aku sekarang mengerti mengapa Engkau tidak sedikitpun menghilangkan perasaan ini dalam hatiku, ini karena dia memang untukku kan? Disini aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya lagi, apapun itu jika aku yang harus sakit untuk kebahagiaanya maka aku akan menerrimanya. Jo Kyuhyun tuan muda manja egoisku terimakasih karena kau selalu mencintaiku dan maaf untuk waktu yang terbuang dulu, eomma, appa, tuan dan nyonya Jo terimakasih untuk selalu bersamaku apapun yang kulakukan, Siwon oppa dan Minnie eonni, terimakasih dan maaf untuk semuanya. Pada akhirnya sampai saat inipun aku memang tidak bisa lepas dari jeratnya, pesonanya dan apapun tentangnya, Kyuhyun-ah Saranghae, saranghae, saranghae! Saat ini aku boleh mengatakan kata-kata itu berapakalipun aku mau kan? ^^

"Katakan lagi kau mencintaiku!"

"Saranghae tuan muda manja Jo Kyuhyun,"

"Nado Saranghae Jo Ryeowook"

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi"

"Tidak akan kecuali kau yang menyuruhku pergi"

LOVE?

Ryeowook: aku ingin tahu sejak kapan namamu menjadi Quixian?

Kyuhyun : Kau tidak tahu itu nama mandarinku? jika aku menggunakan nama Kyuhyun aku yakin kau tidak akan mau menemuiku.

Ryeowook: dan kau berhasil

Kyuhyun: karena aku hebat

Ryeowook: saranghae Kyu-ah

Kyuhyun: nado, chagya

_**Lo Gue END**_

Apaa iniiiiiiiiiiiiiii? Mian kalo endingnya kurang memuaskan hohohoho

Author kehabisan ide soalnya. ga bisa mikir ending yang bagus kekekek

#author dijeburin kesumur kekeke

Okeh sekali lagi gomawoooo udah baca dan komen #deepBow bareng All Cast ^^

Tunggu tulisan author selanjutnya yah? Hohoho #tebarKissu bareng KyuWook

Okeh yang mau baca tulisan author ttg Kyuwook yang lainnya silahkan kunjungi my blog. Snowdropkkoch atau link nya ada di profil, karena sepertinya saya akan meninggalkan tempat ini dalam waktu yang lama hehehehe… jangan lupa ripiunya yahhh? Gomawo o0hh! Mungkin di blog ada bbrapa yang dilindungi kata sandi untuk yang pengan baca dan minta kata sandinya silahkan follow dan Mention aja ke twitter silverblue88 gomawo mianhae ^^


End file.
